


Love Is Blindness

by Mercia



Series: Under the Moon [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A few house changes, Angst, Animagus, Astral Projection, Avengers fighting themselves, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Cats, Dream Communication, Dream Telepathy, Dreams, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Ginny needs a hug, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Letters, Hydra, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Loki Feels, Loki gives many pet names, Loki still needs a hug, Luna's mind, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Multichapter, Nargles, PIETRO IS DEAD AND WANDA IS NOT OVER THAT IDIOTS, Protective Loki, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room (Marvel), Referenced/Implied Murder, Silly Avengers, Some of ultron never happened, Thor and Loki need to hug it out, Tom Riddle's Diary, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unresolved Tension, Wrackspurts, hufflepuff! Ginny Weasley, slytherin!Luna Lovegood, sorry - Freeform, the avenger's compound is not hidden well, wanda likes cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: Luna is pretty sure things will turn out fine. There is a slight chance. Nobody really knows, though.A new chapter in Luna's life unfolds; things beyond her control are stirring.





	1. The Kid's Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back.   
> This is going to be a multi-chapter. I probably will not update regularly but I didn't anyways, lol. ;P  
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter. It isn't my best work but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Loki almost forgets her... Almost. After all, what is one mortal life to thousands of silver tailed years? Almost nothing.

 

And then, suddenly, he sees her again within a dream- her entire life up until now. She is alive and even more marvellous than before. She is perfect... And she is looking for- well not exactly his enemies now- help, from those he would not consider friends. It displeases him to say the least.

 

 He isn't sure why his vision of his Moon is only appearing now, perhaps because of Thanos's prior control over him, or his cell blocking external interference. Whatever the reason, he is glad it at least came.

 

The way her childhood has been developing bitterly reminds him of his own. The forced training of combat and the arts, the hidden magic, the fact that she too was snatched from her parents and forced to forget. Only she escaped, for which he is ever grateful for. The only good that has come out of this life is she is unbreakable, and at only the tender age of ten. Loki has to envy her a little, the skills she's learned are utterly priceless.

 

"Father." Thor's voice bellows throughout the throne room, destroying the blissful silence as he often does, like a foghorn. He bows so lowly and Loki feels his lips curve- appeased. "I wish to enquire about the magic-ones of Midgard."

 

"Hmm." Loki-Odin hums dismissively in the way Loki knows all too well. "Might I know the nature of this enquiry?"

 

"Of course, father. A mortal child has shown up and Lady Maximoff, the woman who's powers were granted from the Mind Gem, claims that the child was born with these powers. And I remember broth- Loki, "Thor corrects, "mentioning Midgardians with communities of natural magic wielders."

 

"I see..." Loki-Odin strokes his beard in a thoughtful manner, trying not to flinch _... So they are not even brothers anymore?!_ "You are to be king, Thor. That means every book, every library, every bank of knowledge is to be yours, my son."

 

Boy, he is really laying it on thick.

 

"Perhaps Heimdahl would be of use to you."

 

"Yes Father. Thank you, father." Thor bows, sweeping elegantly out the room.

 

Loki knows, however, that his mind is more vast than Thor's. So, he searches through the archive which is his mind till he finds something perfect. He'll have to start preparing the spell tonight if it is to be ready by the time she goes. This branch of magic isn't really his specialty after all.

 

...

 

As if by magic, which Dumbledore knows it definitely isn't, the glass doors opens. It is safe to say that muggles were taking a different path in terms of culture and artistry. The awesome architecture of the high rise buildings could be enough to take a wizard's breath away, if not just for the modern designs. The ingenuity of these muggles, really, despite their obvious limitations are truly astounding.

 

"Hello sir welcome to Stark Technologies, how may I help you?" Says a dull looking young lady sitting at what seemed to be the main desk. She does not look up.

 

"I'm here to see... Miss Potts." He says, after searching her head. "She is your boss?"

 

The lady gives him an odd look. "Yes. May I ask what this is about?"

 

"I have an appointment."

 

"No, you don't." She says shortly and raises a brow as if to say, 'try again'.

 

So he does, "I'm here to enquire about a child."

 

Visibly, she stills. Hands shaking, she reaches for something under her desk. "Miss Potts is away on a business venture that you are not privy to. I need to ask you to leave."

 

"Hmm." Dumbledore hums. It would not do to cause a scene after all. "I see."

 

"Would you like to leave a message for Miss Potts?"

 

"No thank you." He replies, strolling out of the building.

 

It seems that Miss Lovegood will be getting her letter early.

...

 

Susan breathes a sigh of relief. The strange man is gone.

 

Carefully, she pops the ICER back to the compartment under her desk, recalling what Miss Potts had told her when she had left.

 

_"Susan, the likelihood that someone will ask about Luna is quite high. In that case, just ask him to leave. He could be dangerous, don't hesitate to use that ICER I got you for Christmas."_

 

This is the second enquiry about Luna today. The first was a man who said his name was Sunil Bakshi, flanked by two other men. They left after some pushing- she really didn't want to use that ICER. Strange how both men were British.

 

She gives herself a moment before calling Miss Potts.

 

...

 

After about two days, it is decided that FRIDAY, Mr. Stark's A.I, will school her.

 

So at four thirty, Luna wakes and joins Steve and Sam for a run. Six o clock is breakfast with them and Wanda; and seven is when FRIDAY starts her lessons with a hologram and a notepad. First for her today is history.

 

"Ms. Margaret Carter. Founder of SHIELD, former SSR agent, born April 9th, 1921."

 

Luna copies it all down dutifully.

 

At half past one, Friday dismisses her and she goes to lunch. Most of the time Rhodey or Natasha or Clint is there but sometimes it's just her. Which is nice.

 

She's not allowed out of the facility. Ever. There are no missions to do now after all. At least not ones she's allowed to be in. She reminds them every day how capable she is though… just in case.

 

Afterwards, Wanda and sometimes Vision come to help her control her "magic". When she first meets Vision she is pleasantly surprised. He makes for such good conversation- at least in Luna's opinion.

 

"Miss Luna." The android says carefully, holding out a hand.

 

"Mr. Vision." Luna replies, grinning a little out of mirth.

 

"Meeting new people is overwhelming, is it not?"

 

"Why yes, it is. I'm glad we are on the same page."

 

"Hmmm... That is a metaphor, yes?" He raises a confused brow and she nods lightly.

 

During "training" most of the time it's just the three of them in a room and some sugar glass bottles. Wanda will briefly try and sense Luna's mind and try to activate her magic. It takes several attempts. After a while, Luna tries to turn it on and off herself.

 

It kind of works, it isn't like _it_ turns off, because the quiet hum of it is always there, always changing, it's only that she can direct it. And yes, whilst she could use it in tiny bursts before, now she can control it. Now it isn't like putting Wanda guards to sleep or falling from a building safely. Now she can shatter those glass bottles and put them back together safely without using her hands.

 

As it turns out, the discipline taught in the Academy proves useful for magic as well as ops. After an about an hour usually, Luna gets tired and leaves Wanda and Vision practicing more combative uses of their powers.

 

Four o clock is when Natasha, Clint and Sam and Steve usually get back from whatever they were doing. They never tell Luna what it is they're doing matter how much she asks. After they've grabbed a bite to eat Luna usually follows them to one of the many training areas.

 

The first time Sam and Steve see her fight is almost comical. She's a year older now and she has a year's more experience so she finds herself able to hold up to the Black Widow for longer.

 

Their little duet begins as usual- neither party holding back, no weapons except their fists and kicks.

 

 Luna poises, one foot behind the other, crouched down low, hands in front. She's smaller than Natasha so she's gonna have to use that. Ahead of her, Natasha towers over her, reversing her position. Slowly they circle each other, waiting for an opening. It doesn't come so Luna closes her eyes.

 

There!

 

 A fist comes for her lower ribcage and she can hear the speed it moves at. She dodges- just. She knows the Widow's moves though and predictably, she ducks before Luna can make a jab at her open front so  Luna goes for her neck and slips down quickly to aim a kick at her ankles. Apparently, she's just as predictable because in seconds the Black Widow swiftly moves to gain advantage over her. She's about to finish the fight when things really get scrappy. Luna opens her eyes and grabs one of Natasha's leg's and kicks the other, pushing herself up and her opponent down. But Natasha's arms are free so makes a punch for Luna's face which lands and Luna stumbles a little, quickly, Natasha overpowers her and once again Luna's on the bottom. She kicks up but Natasha sees and grabs her foot. Using Natasha's hand as a foothold, she takes the opportunity to hoist herself up and wrap her legs around the redhead's neck and uses her hands to strangle her, pressing her feet into her Natasha's stomach in an attempt to topple her . Quickly, Natasha falls back landing on her hand and Luna on her back. Natasha rolls and uses her knees to keep Luna's feet down and an arm over Luna's arms and chest, clamping her to the floor. She raises her free hand about to strike Luna's jaw when Luna whispers, "Dead."

 

Quickly they both stand up and make their way off the mat. Sam whistles and raises his brows. Even Clint looks a little startled. Steve is staring open mouthed and there's a sadness underlining his eyes.

 

The silence is palpable and she can feel herself start to smirk a little; out of the corner of her eye, Natasha's smirking too.

"Well damn, girl!" Sam winks holding his hand up. "You really gave Natasha a run for her money. "

 

"Thank you, Sam." Luna giggles before staring at his raised hand.

 

He notices her staring and once again, gives her a look of disbelief. "You've never had a high five before?" She shakes her head questioningly. "Huh. Well, you just slap my hand with your hand. It's a sign of respect and like, I dunno, saying that was a good job." Luna nods along and slaps his hand. "Ow! Fu- wow, that was a good one." He winces rubbing his palm a little, "Maybe a bit lighter next time."

 

"Okay!"

 

She sees Steve staring at her and approaches him. "Are you okay?"

 

"Y-yeah. Why?" He runs a nervous hand through his hair and twitches a little.

 

"Because you looked sad earlier and you look nervous now. Is something bothering you? You look like you've been followed by a swarm of Wrackspurts! Really! Is there a Nargle infestation in your room or something?"

 

He gives her an odd look before sighing. "No. At least I don't think so." He pauses and she can tell he's thinking. "How did you learn to fight like that. You were very good."

 

She smiles, "Thank You. I've been doing this since I was about three… or maybe four? Madame Yelena says I'm one of the best and that I can be a Black Widow one day? Do you think she realises that Natasha's superhero name is Black Widow as well?"

 

He doesn't say anything for a moment before replying he replies. "Yes. I think they do know. But have you ever... You know..." Frowning , he stops himself.

 

"What do I know?"

 

"Well... Have you ever killed anyone?" He blurts before covering his mouth. "I-I'm sorry. That was totally inappropriate of me Luna."

 

Oh. She forgets that even amongst these people she's dangerous. "Ah... Yes. Yes, I have. On my assigned missions." She pauses briefly to think, "I do regret some of them, though... but I think some of them really were bad people and the world was better off without them anyways." She finishes darkly, but she shrugs all the same.

 

"Oh. Wow. I mean, uh, I think it's my turn to spar with Natasha now." He flashes her a brief smile before he excuses himself. Flees, she thinks.

 

They discover soon that Luna almost easily overpowers Sam on the mat -much to the delight of a certain archer- and is on even playing fields if not at more of an advantage when it comes to Clint-much to the amusement of Natasha.

 

When she sees Clint and Natasha start to head up to the weapons range she quickly trails behind them. She thinks her shooting's going okay until she hears Clint sigh and ask her if she wants to learn how to shoot "properly".

 

"Anyone with a decent gun and a good pair of sights can shoot a gun. But I never miss." He says, almost cockily except Luna knows it to be a fact.

 

And then she finds it a lot better now, she knows, not just where the bullet will go but the path through the air it will take, the millisecond it will hit the target and so on until she sees Natasha training with knives and daggers and spears and shurikens and all types of objects. She leaves Clint and goes over to that station. She's very good with this so it's nice, except she struggles a bit with the heavier objects like axes and maces. All is well until Natasha starts to talk. A look from her, that Luna most definitely notices, prompts Clint to leave.

 

"So," Natasha starts conversationally, twirling a knife in her hand, "How far with training did you go?"

 

A brief moment of confusion flickers over. Weren't they just training...?

 

"I mean in your lessons. How much did they tell you what was going on? What did they tell you to believe? How often did you go on those missions? What did they... Did they... Inje- do anything to you?" Taking a breath, Natasha eyes her warily. 

 

Luna shifts in her stance a little. All of a sudden the room feels more empty. That lost looking swarm of wrackspurts that were just in the corner over there seems to have disappeared.  She shakes her head. How irrational she's being!

 

She releases the arrow and it hits the bullseye a little to the right of the inner red with a "thwack".

 

"Well at the beginning they mostly just said that they were good-" Luna nods _(and will change the world)"_ and told us who was bad... For instance SHIELD, or the Avengers and so forth. What do you mean by 'those missions'? I had seventy-one kill missions and eighty-six kills if that's what you're meaning. Three long-term undercover missions as well. I don't think HYDRA did anything to me. Were you going to say inject? You were, weren't you? No. As Wanda said, I was born with my powers. Why are you asking me this? It's because of Mr. Stark, isn't it. He doesn't like me. I've noticed... He's scared. All the wrackspurts around him go blue and frantic whenever he notices me."

 

Luna takes a breath. Natasha is staring at her, waiting. Absentmindedly Luna wonders if she's even heard her, but she isn't about to repeat herself.

 

"Did I say too much?" She asks instead.

 

"No. And you're right. But don't worry about it."

 

A smile reaches her face. "I'm not worried!" She says reassuringly. Cause she'd not. After all, it's foolish to worry about what others will think.

 

This time, the arrow hits right in the centre.

 

….

 

At seven-thirty, most days- actually only some days- the Avengers minus Thor all sit down to have dinner together. Usually, it's a whole buffet ordeal since it's not easy to feed a hulk and a Super soldier, especially a Super soldier which missed almost a century of "Exotic new flavours." It sure is a change compared to the Academy... And there's always pudding!

 

"Hey guys," says Sam randomly, pointing with his fork, "Guess who Luna gave her first high five to today?" He winked , "Me! Suck on that Barton!"

 

Clint pouts, "Can I have one too Luna?"

 

"Alright." Giggling, Luna reaches her hand up to high five Clint, only for Clint 's waiting had to be snatched away.

 

"Too slow. That's what you get for giving this jerk a high five instead of me."

 

"Sorry. " she pouts, still grinning.

 

After that whole affair, at eleven she goes to bed. Once, Clint had offered to read her a bedtime story. How silly, though.

 

"Oh no Clint, I've plenty stories to keep me company tonight. "

 

Carefully, just as she hears his footsteps pad away, she takes out the sugar and flour she stole from the kitchen and feeds it to those blibbering humdingers currently residing in the far corner of her room. They seem grateful.

 

With a smile, she tucks herself back in and loops a length of rope around her wrist to the bedpost. A handcuff of sorts. It brings her a little, odd comfort.

 

Finally, peace can reclaim her.

 

....

 

In the short span of the three weeks Luna has been at the Avengers Facility, she can safely say that she's quite accustom now, to the antics of the Avengers.

 

Of course, just as things start feeling normal, things tend to become un-normal. It's the way of the world. Although to be frank, when a bird literally flies into Luna's face, she isn't totally shocked.

 

"Oh dear." She murmurs after a moment, "You don't seem very coordinated."

 

It returns the sentiment with an intelligent stare and a slightly sheepish shrug, before promptly holding a leg out. There's an envelope attached to its leg... Strange. She's seen stranger things if course but still, this is pretty odd. On the back it says, "Miss Luna Lovegood…"

 

_Lovegood_? Who's that?

 

"Room nine, third floor, Avengers Facility.

New York,

The United States of America

North America."

 

At this very moment, two things dawn on Luna. One, she has no known surname so the possibility of it being Lovegood aren't none; and two, she does not want to show anyone her letter.

 

She doesn't open the letter, though - she's had more than enough training to know not to. The fancy wax seal does seem inviting, though.

 

A quick search on the web reveals that the only Lovegood found was a madman back in the 1700s. It's disappointing, to say the least.

 

"Luna! Where heading out. Mission in Ukraine. You know the drill." Natasha calls, before letting herself in. Luckily, eight seconds is more than enough time to hide the letter. Throwing it like a knife, it wedges itself between two books on her bookshelf.

 

"Yup. I know, don't worry." She smiles carefully, but  right now she's realising how do they know where she lives, right up to the room?! And the owl?! It makes her falter a bit.

 

Narrowing her eyes, Natasha inspects her room. "What is it?" She asks, voice monotonous. Eyes turn back to Luna with a calculating stare, "Don't hide things from us when you know we'll find out anyways.

 

_You won't._

 

But Luna just shrugs gracefully at that and says, "Oh no. It really was nothing. Just some Nargles - pesky creatures aren't they? You should really tell Colonel Rhodes to stop wearing that mistletoe and holly scented cologne before they steal his suit. Mistletoe attracts Nargles, you know?"

 

At this, Natasha rolls her eyes. "Mmmhm." But she hugs her and says, "Yeah, okay. Don't burn the place down okay?"

 

"Right." Luna nods in mock seriousness. "And you don't burn the country down and we have a deal."

 

"We make no promises." Natasha winks before taking herself out the door.

 

It shuts silently.

 

Returning to her laptop, she opens a new tab and types in "Mail via owls" into the search engine. Surprisingly there are several pages including recent sightings, one person writes about her neighbours being driven away by a flock of owls and finding their living room filled to the brim with letters; and theories dating back to the early 1200s of legends and local suspicions of witches and wizards. It can't be a coincidence. Luna shakes her head. Nothing is ever a coincidence.

 

Once again she feels the thrum of her magic. "FRIDAY. " she calls, _"can you keep a secret from the Avengers?"_


	2. The monsters turned out to be just trees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are beginning to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! sorry to those of you from other countries where Halloween is already over :(, i'm in the uk and i only just got back home. But anyways, sorry it's been a while! i completely procrastinated this until last monday where i realised i had to get my head down if i wanted this down for HALLOWEEN. O.o. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it and have had a good Halloween. Mine was good, i dressed up as a clockwork doll in the weekend and t'was BANTER. anyways (why do i always say anyways?) i hope you enjoy the chapter!

Three weeks apparently. Luna can keep her secret for three weeks. First of all, because Mr Stark is lazy, so even though FRIDAY could not keep her secret, she did disable the cameras temporarily, and Mr Stark hasn't even bothered to check. The strange letter is hidden away under her mattress, the deadline looming. Obviously, she'll have to tell them about it -their compound's been compromised after all, even if it isn't hard to look at satellite images and find the building site with a giant "A" for Avengers on it- she just doesn't know how to.

 

But she's pretty sure she'll just have to wait for Mr Stark (or probably any of them for that matter) to check the security logs, and her Google search history. And her room. But she still hasn't worked out the letter. No, it didn't have any explosives or toxic gases, which is a good sign. All she knows is that she has a deadline (31st July) and that on 1st September, something will happen, most likely a chain of events if the word "starts" is anything to go by. It's not much, and she knows that. Luna's a clever girl remember? Maybe? Or well she used to be at least. But she just feels helpless and… and confused. The words in the letter can't have any literal meaning, right? She Googled all the keywords ( _Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, Minerva McGonagall_ ) and there's not anything that ties together. Even the SHIELD information dump has revealed nothing. It's almost like a new set of codes that Luna doesn't know the pattern to yet. Yet. Because she _will_ figure this out.

 

….

 

Its somewhere in the back of Natasha's mind, niggling about and demanding she do something. But she can't, she can't even search Luna's room because as a Red Room agent, Natasha knows Luna can tell. No, Natasha has to bide her time, gather intel and watch- it's a little like a long term op, except with good intentions for the subject.  She hasn't told Tony about Luna's missing security feed yet. She will, but Natasha knows Tony would only blow this up their faces. FRIDAY's "Luna requested to have her security feed shut down in her quarters from the 0900 to 1300." is just not a good enough answer.

 

To be honest, Natasha isn't sure if it's the fact that Luna is ten and she's killed people, or the fact that Luna is powered, that puts Tony at unease. She knows he still isn't completely okay with Wanda, though. However, three weeks have passed. Luna isn’t giving anything away, but she's certainly not fooling Natasha with her usual spiel of "Oh, it's just the wrackspurts. If I can just find the right corks it should be fine. The ones from this company don't seem to be working as well." or "Maybe another radish species would work. Or maybe it's plums, I can’t remember." Natasha might just be growing a little impatient.

 

….

 

A small part of Luna has to wonder how they know about her magic ("It's not magic." Dr Banner shakes his head, "There's no such thing, it's just science we haven't discovered yet." ). She supposes it was too much to hope for, her magic going completely undetected under HYDRA. Or perhaps it was that agent Morse. But they can't possibly… right?

 

Actually it seems fully unlikely that she's gone over six years with powers undetected, but what are the chances a whole magical school has gone undetected, it can't be real. She's missing something, she has to be.

 

"No, no, no, no, no!" Luna mutters furiously, pacing.

 

She needs to stop. Take a deep breath. _No I need to figure this out!_ No she needs to take her time, think through things. "Ugh!"  There are wracksputs everywhere and she can't possibly think like this. She needs to get some fresh air, take a walk, but she can't even leave the building, much less leave the compound!

 

….

 

Tony is having a swell time living with these Avengers. They all think he's some heartless bastard- they haven't said it, but they're all thinking it. Even Rhodey. Probably. It isn't his fault though! Aunt Peggy and Jarvis always said never to trust a girl with a perfect smile and perfect words. He's heard all about those escapades with the Red Room girl. He doesn't trust Natasha, fine, she doesn't trust him either. And that little girl Luna- sure the morally correct thing to do would be to make her family, read her bedtime stories, bake cookies with her-  she's killed people, who knows how fucked up she is? She could stab him in the back at any time and go running off back to HYDRA. Sure Wanda says she can read her mind, but Tony doesn't believe for one second that she's actually done it. Besides, the girl has powers too, she could be blocking Wanda out or some shit.

 

 Except… it's not like there are any other solutions for Luna. They can't just dump her back on the streets. But-

 

Scrolling through the security camera logs, Tony noted that Room 9-A was disabled earlier. What was Room 9- A again? There were way to many rooms to keep track of "Hey Jarv-" He sighed, " FRIDAY? What's Room Nine- A for again?"

 

"That's Miss Luna's bed chambers, Mr Stark."

 

What. Damn it! He should have- "Thanks FRIDAY… Um, did she say why her room cameras were disabled?"

 

"No but if it is helpful, she did ask if I was able to keep a secret from You and the rest of the Avengers. Of course, I declined. Is this information of use to you, Mr Stark?"

 

Tony gritted his teeth and frowned. "Yeah, thanks. Call an Avengers meeting would you?"

 

"Time and destination?"

 

He glanced up to the clock, twelve thirty am, and shrugged. "Here and now is fine."

 

"I'm on it."

 

Carefully, Tony cleared his stuff in his office/lab and settled himself down on the sofa area, grabbing a cup of coffee as he went. And waited.

 

….

 

 "Mr Stark has requested a meeting with the Avengers in the Lab 24, immediately." FRIDAY's voice sounds.

 

Frowning, Wanda puts down her book (whatever, she hasn't been able to concentrate on anything lately, anyway. Not since Pietro…) and glances at Vision who's sitting opposite her. He smiles pleasantly and she has to shift her eyes.

 

"Well I will see you there, Wanda." He says solemnly, before disappearing through the ceiling. What could Tony possibly need to discuss now? Immediately? She _knows_ , he's been having trouble lately, with Ultron being not too long ago - just under two months- and particularly with his distrust of Luna.

 

Speaking of Luna… Wanda furrows her brows, she's been acting unlike herself lately, maybe she should… No. Wanda won't do that anymore. She isn't going to just disregard Luna's trust… What would Pietro say?!

 

Sighing, she stands up and makes her way to the elevator doors.

 

Can't she just pretend to be sleeping?

 

….

 

It's another good day. Minerva always likes introducing new students to the world of magic. Their parent's faces never fail to amuse her, she truly likes children actually, and if she can persuade them to favour Gryffindor then it's a bonus. But mostly she likes seeing the child's reaction to magic, to the fact that _they_ have magic and all these years they _knew_ they were different.

 

Minerva loves that moment.

 

"Peppermint sherbet." she says with perfect diction. The stone gargoyle twists and a secret passageway is revealed, a grand orchestral sound coming from within. For anyone else (or anyone _muggle_ ) this would be astonishing, mysterious, frightening even. But for Minnie, this is just normal, everyday and mundane. She makes her way up the cool stone steps and enters his office just as the music crescendos and the piece ends. _His_ being her boss.

 

"Ah, Minerva!" Albus smiles, as if he hasn't been expecting her. "Take a seat." He says, gesturing to the plush leather chair before her. So she does. The sound of the chair legs scraping the marble floor echoes through the room in ambience.

 

The wizard busies himself for a moment, gathering various parchments and a globe before settling himself down. He stares at her for a moment

 

"Albus, who is it today that I'm visiting?"

 

"A young lady, Miss Luna Lovegood." He smiles again, and there's something behind it.

 

There are too many things wrong with that sentence, Minerva realises as she processes it. The main thing being that, quite simply, Luna Lovegood is dead.

 

Or missing really, because there was no body and everyone just assumed _because_ _Aurora_ … because of the way Aurora was found. Beaten, mutilated, demoralised. Minerva allows herself moment.

 

"What do you mean, Albus." She hears herself say carefully. Albus just twinkles his eyes.

 

"I've found her, to put it simply, she was missing and she made her way to America. New York, to be precise. She has gotten her letter but currently we are not aware of her knowledge of magic. She's currently living with muggles- so to speak."

 

"Has she received her letter yet? She's not yet quite eleven."

 

Albus hums."Yes. About three weeks ago. We had to make some exceptions as she _must_ take her place at Hogwarts, it's only right, and it’s a special case."

 

Frowning, Minerva narrows her eyes. "So how should I approach her?"

 

Albus simply shrugs. As if he is not considered one of, if not the, wisest wizards of this century. "Well I trust you judgement, Minerva. But I recommend you not say anything of her heritage unless she asks or shows signs of knowing." He pauses to look Minerva straight in the eye. "Remember we do not know what happened to her all those years ago. Keep that in mind. "

 

Nodding, Minerva stands up to leave. The situation ways down on her like a heavy ocean and she's at an impasse. She has a lot to think about and a lot to prepare. Her heels click on the ground rhythmically.

 

"And Minerva-" Albus calls. There can't possibly be anything stranger about this situation! "the muggles she are with... They're the ones that call themselves Avengers."

 

Of course Minerva's heard of them, the ministry's only barely covering then up, and from what she's seen of them, they're reckless and arrogant. And.

 

Well, this is a very delicate situation indeed.

....

 

"You have to admit. It's a little suspicious." Natasha lets up.

 

 Everyone -including Thor this time- is gathered around the lounge area of Tony's office-lab area. He's rich and excessive, what more is there to expect? Tony, Rhodey, Bruce and Clint on one plush, leather sofa; and Sam, Steve, Wanda and Natasha on another. Vision and Thor are both just standing there.

 

Tony rolls his eyes."Not just a little." he mutters.

 

"Well what are we going to do about it then?"

 

"What do you _think,_ Steve?"

 

Steve sighs a little, sometimes he feels like he really is too old for this shit. "Well she technically hasn't done anything wrong." He says, shifting his gaze around the room, "Not that we know of, at least." He adds.

 

Everyone nods, even Tony.

 

"Wanda, are you willing to..." Says Steve slowly, after a minute's pause. He already know the answer though.

 

"No! I'm not just going to break our trust over some silly footage Stark wants... I can't do that."

 

"Well she already broke it seeing as she didn't trust us enough to keep a camera running." Pipes Tony.

 

"Yeah well if we trusted her then why do you put a camera in her room?!"

 

"Oh well," Tony scoffs, "maybe because I _don't_ trust her. And apparently I'm right not too!"

 

This doesn't feel good. He doesn't want to shout at Wanda, she's still just a kid! But he can't not...

 

This whole thing's a mess. Already. Again.

 

"Tony stop, this isn't necessary." Steve intervenes, always the "voice of reason".

 

"Isn't necessary?!" Tony explodes. " _I'm_ watching our backs. I'm _protecting_ us. Sorry for doing my damn job!" He yells. " But you know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I am being _so unreasonable."_

 

There's a tense moment before Clint stands up as if physically clearing the air and everybody is a little relieved.

 

"Hey guys, break it off okay? We won't be solving anything by fighting. And Wanda," he goes to purposely look her in the eye, " nobody's gonna make you do anything you don't want to do. You can feel safe here."

 

Wanda wants to say something snarky in reply but instead she just nods.

 

"You know." Vision begins, as if he has this all figured out, which he doesn't, "we _could_ just ask her."

 

"We could," Natasha hums, "but if she wanted to keep it a secret from us she would just lie. And it would tip her off that we knew something was up and she'd be even harder to crack." It makes her sad that she has to talk about Luna like this- but she has her priorities. "We can just keep an eye out, monitor her more vigilantly, maybe check her digital history. She's from the Academy so she's one of the best. I should know."

 

It'll do for now. But everyone wants answers.

 

.....

 

_The spell is almost ready to perform. The connection is almost complete. It's been a while since Loki has been actually excited, for anything. But he knows he must remember it's for her good not his._

 

Like a thought, like an emotion, Loki can feel Luna drifting, slipping into unconsciousness. As she falls into the realms of Niorun, the magic of Mischief and Lies brush at hers, tendrils stoking her mental bonds until he _finally_ feels that connection, melding and soldering together.

 

Ahh…

 

So her mind palace. It's colourful and chaotic and beautiful; and if Loki's mind wasn't as twisted as it is, he wouldn't have noticed that intricate yet straight forward logic to it. It is genius. It is… _marvellous_!

 

He lets his voice echo in her head. "Hello moon-child."

 

She tenses and looks around confused, eye's as wide as the moon she is.

 

_"Mister Loki?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. And had a great HALLOWEEN. Don't forget to give a review! :) :)  
> Byeeeee  
> ~ Mercia


	3. Ain't Youth Meant to be Beautiful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a cat visit's the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry again for the late update. I can't promise to be better but i can try! I have prelims coming up after christmas so revision is key... in other words please be patient with me! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

Minerva is nothing if not thorough.

 

 Under a concealment charm, Minerva silently apparates into the so called "Avenger's Facility." it's a rather plain looking series of oddly angled, boxy buildings and large, open, concrete spaces with lines in between. Albus said it was something like a military compound, but it's unlike the underground wizarding army bases she has visited herself.

 

All in all, it's not the sort of place she'd expect to find a Lovegood. Although, she frowns, who knows that the girl is like now. After all, Minerva herself has only visited the child once and that was when she was only about two and a half. Sneaking behind one of those muggle flying things (plaits? Heli-poppies?), Minerva quickly takes on her feline persona.

 

The must be an entrance somewhere.

 

Padding about the compound, Minerva allows her sense of smell to take over. She doesn't notice the small, hanging on the wall, metal boxes silently following her.

 

….

 

Wanda's enjoying this immensely. Who knew that watching a cat on camera would be so entertaining? At first, FRIDAY had notified the group that there was an unauthorised person (that as in someone without a lanyard, thus without a tracker) near the quinjet pads, but upon further inspection… A striped grey cat stalks the concrete, sometimes dashing along, sometimes just ambling.

 

How amusing.

 

"Wanda," Vision drifts in. She isn't really doing anything at the moment, just sitting down in the lounge and drinking coffee, "What are you doing."

 

She smiles to herself, "Oh, nothing."

 

"I don't understand how this is nothing?" Vision replies, quirking his head.

 

"Its an expression. I'm still watching the cat from earlier."

 

"Ah."

 

He turns silent so Wanda's attention drifts back to the cat. It's gone. She frowns.

 

"I'm going outside to look for it. Would you like to come with me?" She asks his, holding out her hand. He takes it.

 

"Of course. "

 

....

 

Minerva knows it would be so much easier to transform back  and get in via spell-work. But she knows she'd be detected immediately (muggle technology has truly come a long way). Futilely, she gently paws against the door which looks the most normal.

 

It opens and a two people step out, but one looks more alien than human, with red skin, a glowing gem plastered to his head; the other is a girl, pale skinned and dark haired. Minerva jumps as they step outside.

 

"Oh look, there it is." the girl says, there's thick accent in her voice. "Should we bring her inside?"

 

Just to add a little emphasis, Minerva actually purrs and rubs her face with her paw.

 

"I am not aware if Tony has added any security detail regarding a animals. So I'm sure it will be fine, Wanda."

 

The girl (Wanda) smiles in triumph and scoops her up.

 

So far, the people that Luna are apparently living with seem nice.

 

....

 

Luna's just packing up her lessons for the day now. She doesn't really feel up to eating with the others today, they've been dancing around her all morning and since yesterday.

 

She scurries to the kitchen knowing everyone else is usually busy at this time. Bringing food to her room seems like a good option right now. Humming, she skips in (she might ask for some dance shoes actually) and freezes mid-step. Steve's sitting at the breakfast bar eating what smells like a cheese toastie.

 

"Hi." She smiles.

 

He gives her an odd look but says it back all the same.

 

Hurriedly, Lune prepares just a simple ham and salad sandwich and tries to take it back to her quarters. Tried being the keyword.

 

"Where're you going?" Steve asks, turing around as if making a point.

 

"To my room to eat lunch." Luna widens her eyes, tilting her head innocently. He isn't fooled.

 

"You always eat lunch in _here_."

 

Instead of replying, Luna simply shrugs, makes a small noise of disagreement and escapes, allowing him to draw his own conclusions.

 

"Luna-" Steve starts, just as the door behind her is closing.

 

It shuts. She breathes. Perhaps it would be easier if she just told them.

 

"Oh shush!" She scowls when she spots a Nargles shaking it's head disapprovingly.

 

No. She can't tell them. This is her problem and she needs to figure this out on her own before she drags anyone into this.

 

She takes the back stairway to her room- too many people use the elevator.

 

And there's also that other thing.

 

It's common knowledge why the Avengers hate him but... She just can't see it. Well she can... But how could he have changed so much?

 

Voices interrupt her musings and she rushes the rest of the way.

 

She stares at her letter and it stares back. She can't really tell but the tiny deformed lion on the wax seal seems to roar silently.

 

She squints her eyes at it.

 

She'll give it another week. If she can't figure anything our by then, she'll tell them.

 

....

 

For the most part the Avengers are quite kind. She's escaped the grasp of Wanda Maximoff and she's just prowling around now. They're good people, if a little broken. But Minerva knows a little about that having lived through a war.

 

She freezes when she hears the quiet mutterings of a child.

 

Could that be...? Carelessly, the door has been left open so Minerva slowly wanders inside. The room is brightly lit with a light that projects a rainbow across the room, the bed is made with bright yellow sheets and there's two simple white book cases and  a desk.

 

The girl that swivels on her chair certainly looks like a Lovegood.

 

Getting inter her role, Minerva lets out a small, uncertain meow. Luna -or at least she think's it's Luna- jumps and whips her head round, position tense.

 

"Oh." She says, her posture relaxing into something a little less closed. "Hello there." She pats her lap, "You can sit with me if you'd like. I'm doing something important but I don't mind."

 

She feigns ignorance for a minute, before taking Luna up on that offer, because it wouldn't do for Luna to realise a cat understands her.

 

She's looking at that letter, she realises.

 

Next to it is a pad of lined paper and neatly presented notes which Minerva cannot make sense of. There is a brightly muggle frame lamp which Luna seems to be using to get information. Watching fascinated, she observes Luna tap away at plastic buttons and words slowly forming on the frame. Minerva squints her eyes a little. The words "Hogwarts" "Lovegood" "United Kingdom" come up in separate quotations. Once again, Minerva has to remind herself that Luna must not know of her heritage.

 

Oh she wishes so dearly to transform and just tell her!

 

But she won't. Minerva's a wise old bird, she knows better than that.

 

She hops off Luna's lap and slinks her way out the door- she's seen enough.

 

….

 

Currently, Minerva is lying curled up on Wanda's lap when she sees Luna enter the room with Vision- who is an Andoot? Andrio? She doesn't quite understand it- in tow, giving her the perfect time to escape. She picks herself up, but at Wanda's words she hesitates to leave.

 

"Are you ready to begin, Luna?"

 

"Of course I am."

 

Minerva's curious now. And when Wanda and Vision get a glass of water and place it in the centre of the room four feet away from Luna, she watches intently for what happens next.

 

"Okay Luna, we've got a new challenge for you." the older girl says, "You must try and remove the water from the glass without breaking the glass." She smiles fondly, "Or touching it!"

 

Luna smirks back but doesn't speak. Instead she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before opening them again. Minerva watches avidly. When the glass begins to shake a little, Luna stops, a bead of sweat forming.

 

"It's alright, I've got this… I just need to think of a better-" Her eyes are lit up and she forces her attention back onto the water. One by one, tiny droplets begin to form above the water, hard to tell except for the faint shimmer in the air. The process takes about five minutes, and by the end, Luna is exhausted.

 

Minerva however, is awestruck. Such control for such a young age, without a wand or proper education no less! She can't wait to tell Albus. It's also a relief that she already knows of her magic; as exciting as it is to explain the concept, it also grows tiring.

 

But it also makes her a little uneasy. Who knows if they will even want to accept Hogwarts, surely they'd prefer Ilvermorny. Who even knows if that practice was safe? Sure she'd seen people do wandless and nonverbal magic before, done it herself too, but she had extensive magical training!

 

"I'm a bit tired now, could we do something a little easier?"

 

"Sure," Wanda replies, "but first tell me what you were attempting the first time?" Luna nods, explaining that she had been trying to levitate all the water at once but it had been to uncontrollable. "Maybe we could work on that tomorrow?"

 

"Alright."

 

Soon, Minerva zones out, it just looks like they're just meditating so she takes the time to escape, the andood(?) has already left.

 

….

 

They're arguing again. There's also a fucking cat in the room but that's not important at the moment. "Alright," Natasha says. "I agree, she's a kid, she needs to be treated like one and so she can't stay in here for the rest of her life. But we can't just send her away, they're still looking for her remember! Pepper said there was almost a hack into the Stark industries Archives. I know it might not be connected but even so they're still looking! Unless we sent her off to Africa or something. And even then it isn't safe! She can't control her powers fully yet. I know it may seem like she can but her outburst was only a few weeks ago!"

 

Tony grits his teeth at her, hands fidgeting, pacing the room. "Well what do you want, huh? One moment you think she should leave and as soon as I start to agree you want her to stay… and then I agree and you suddenly disagree! There are no solutions. We both know that I don't trust her cos she could still be freaking hydra and she's dangerous. And we know that there is nothing that will benefit anyone without any consequences! _So what do you want?_ "

 

She shrugs, biting her lip and looking down. Honestly, she has no clue, everything feels out of her hands right now and she doesn't like that. She just wants things to be _in order_ but she can't figure out how.

 

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just- thing don't seem… right at the moment. I want to fix it."

 

"Well, so do I." Tony retorts back after an uncomfortable silence.

 

"I'm gonna go train." She says back quietly. She'd rather not deal with this just yet. He doesn't say anything but she does hear him muttering about Wanda and cats as heads for the training rooms.

 

It isn't like she doesn't think Luna can survive on her own, out in the real world. She _knows_ that Luna can, easily. But she knows that Luna can't truly _live_ out in the real world. Because Natasha's been trying for _years_ and she still doesn't know how.

 

She hears a small meow and the cat's light padding, following her.

 

….

 

The others, Natasha notes, are already in the training room, even Luna who's practicing with daggers. Training is the one time she can become Natalia again, in a controlled environment. Because, underneath all these layers, she still feels like _her_. Not cold blooded killer Natalia or Black Widow; Scared but slightly smug Natalia- who she was born as, literally. And no. It's not as though she's proud of what she did back then(she isn't, hating is an understatement), but she values what she learned, even if she doesn't like (again, understatement) how she was taught.

 

"Luna! What happened with lunch?" she says with narrowed eyes, "Steve said you were in you room?"

 

Luna nods slowly, which Natasha recognises is to buy her a little time.  "Yeah. I was doing a little more studying." she smiles back.

 

It's not the full truth, Natasha knows, but she won't push.

 

"Anyways," Natasha hums, fiddling with the objects behind her back, "I bought you something from the city."

 

As always, Luna nods as though all knowing. "I've already seen the cat."

 

"It's not that." She chuckles a bit before bringing the unwrapped gift in front of her. "Figured you might appreciate these?" she begins unsure. A few years worth of SHIELD Secret Santas and birthdays under her belt and she still feels awkward giving presents.  Luna just stares at them and she can't tell if it's good or bad. "I-I mean," okay, she never stammers, "I knew this might have been too soon or-" She's stopped because Luna's hugging her. It only lasts a brief second because the pulls away with a peck in the cheek and saying "Thank you."

 

It's a relief.

 

"I was getting a bit out of practice, you're right!" She beams.

 

"Yeah well I wasn't sure if they were still doing ballet or if they'd moved onto contemporary or tap or something."

 

The point-shoes are placed at the corner of the room and Natasha suggests they just begin sparring. Luna's been getting better everyday.

 

"So, FRIDAY teach you anything new today?" She begins as she blocks a punch.

 

She doesn't need to warm up.

 

….

 

Out of the two, Minerva can't figure out what's worse. That the Avengers have been experimenting with her magic, or that she can hold her own against highly trained combatants without magic and that she's one herself. It's as though they've bee trying to turn her into one of them, and Minerva won't stand for that.

 

As she leaves the compound to apparate back to the American inn (sneaking out is easier than getting in it seems) she feels herself getting a bit fond of the girl. She can't help but feel sorry for her. Frowning furiously, Minerva knows she has a lot to tell Albus. A lot she can't seem to make sense of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and again... i must beg you to review... Pretty please?
> 
> -Mercia xx


	4. Daydream Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from a witch... no I mean a real witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. HAPPY END OF 2016 THE YEAR FROM HELL. 
> 
> Also sorry i was supposed to post this yesterday but i got caught up. Also... i might not post another chapter this month as i have preliminary exams this month :(
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mr. Loki is back again. He didn't visit yesterday.

 

It's been four days since the initial visit, Mr Loki still hasn't explained himself but he doesn't need to. Luna already kinda knows. He's been telling her about magic and the wizarding community... And to be honest, Luna isn't sure what to make of it all. For one thing she's glad that no one is actually in danger  but... She's not quite ready to leave the Avengers quite yet. She's grown fond of them, and even though she's been told that's a weakness, Madame Yelena is wrong about a lot of things so she'll take it as a strength.

 

She knows Mr. Loki doesn't share her sentiments, however, but she can hardly blame him.

 

And there's no time to learn about spells and potions, she'll get to that later, instead what's important is that  Luna knows the ways of the wizarding world. Because right now, Luna can use her brain to outwit almost any human, muggle or magical, but to navigate the pitfalls of society is another thing, particularly that of the delicate wizarding community.

 

Mr Loki insists they start from the beginning, which she gets. After all, one can only fully understand if they know everything, and it would not be wise to waste such a valuable resource such as a god. She also knows to tread lightly.

 

It's obvious that the god of lies and mischief and magic has been holding up quite a fragile skeleton for his sanity. It will have to change, she decides, but for now she mustn't scare him.

 

"None of the magical creatures dare speak his name, just refer to him as 'You know who.' And it's for a good reason. Names have power, Luna, it's something my mo- Freja taught me and it's something you should learn."

 

"Who's Freja?" Luna closes an old book and places it onto a bookshelf in the mental library of her mind. Beside her, she senses Loki flinch.

 

"That- That isn't important! Anyways, currently, Harry Potter was then given the name 'The boy who lived', he's currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He glances down at Luna, "Have you got all that, child?" Quickly, she nods.

 

Luna hasn't told anyone about her dream meetings with MR Loki yet but she _has_ resolved to tell the Avengers about Hogwarts tomorrow. She isn't sure how they'd react, with either things.

 

It's something.

 

And it's never awkward with Mr Loki, it feels like old times with him telling her what she needs to know and her absorbing the information… even if old times were really only a few weeks. It makes her sad but also a little relieved.

 

Talking to Mr Loki is a different matter. She hasn't. Well, she has but it isn't the same. They're both so different now, her especially. She is not a naïve little girl anymore- she's a trained killer- and she knows that Mr Loki isn't used to it even if he wants to be. It's all practicalities which is all anything is these days. She thinks the last real conversation she's had was when she was six, with Wanda.

 

Usually, she only 'talks' with Mr Loki for about an hour or two, after all her mind still needs sleep, and when she wakes up she makes sure to write everything up in a small notebook she keeps under her mattress cover along with her Hogwarts letter.

 

She wonders if one of the professors will visit soon.

 

....

 

It feels wrong. Both options do...

 

Intellectually, Minerva knows she should tell Albus, but something is telling her not to. She doesn't know what. Perhaps, it's the fact that she doesn't know what to make of her discoveries herself, or that she hasn't drawn a conclusion or any ideas to present.

 

After all, she does trust Albus, doesn't she?

 

To her knowledge, all he knows is that the Avengers seem to be treating the child fairly and that she seems happy, although Minerva is still not aware of the circumstances surrounding. She sighs. Maybe she should just show Albus rather than tell. And, she is perfectly aware that Albus Dumbledore does not trust easily and… his trust isn't something anyone can afford to lose.

 

No. She'd better just tell him.

 

….

 

Fuck. His life is so weird. Sure, it's almost a given, him being a genius, billionaire philanthropist, but the point still stands.

 

Tony doesn't even flinch when the alarms start blaring and red lights begin to flash.

 

"What's it now?" He says without looking up from the wires beneath his hands.

 

"There's an intruder on the ground floor, second corridor. She appears unarmed."

 

"Hm." Tony hums, shrugging. "Suit please, FRIDAY." He holds his arms out and waits a second for his suit to make impact around his frame like one of those snap bracelets from the 90s.

 

"Footage please."

 

"Here's the footage of the subject in camera G16, sir." FRIDAY says, sounding within the mask now. "The others have already been alerted."

 

"Right. And Luna?"

 

"Should be in her room."

 

Tony nods. Alright, lets do this.

 

Flying from the third underground floor labs to the ground still takes a minute unless he wants to blast his way through. Which he doesn't. So about fifteen seconds in FRIDAY makes a plaintive, "Um Sir..." The emotive tone briefly makes Tony smile despite the fact it obviously isn't a good sign. God he's so vain.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Luna is not in her room. She appears to be making her way to the place of the intruder, who has now moved up to the second floor lounge."

 

Damn it. Full speed it is then. At least he isn't in a volatile lab area anymore.

 

The rockets on his feet give a louder, deeper boom and Tony watches as he leaves a trail or paper and metal instruments in his wake.

 

....

 

As soon as the alarms and the lights start going off, Luna knows it's time. And she's so excited! Even though, there's this sinking pit of dread that is beginning to rise through her. She knows the others will be mad that she didn't tell them anything.

 

She also knows, she should probably lie. After all, it seems to be the solution with the least chaotic conclusion.

 

The clacking heels of the professor seem to be heading towards the second floor lounge, the one with the balcony, so Luna decides to take the short cut. As a result, she arrives there first save for Vision.

 

"Luna you should be in your room, yes?" He frowns, but he's looking at the door, waiting for an attack.

 

Luna shrugs and she's saved as the door swings open. You can tell this is not what her android friend is expecting.

 

Well, Luna smiles a little, he was probably expecting big men with guns.

 

"Em, apologies for dropping in on you so suddenly. I just didn't think I could ring the bell like I could with a normal house hold."

 

Luna didn't expect her to be dressed in such stereotypical witch garbs, even if robes were on the uniform list. It's almost comical.

 

About three seconds later, tony arrives armed with rockets and lasers  shortly followed by Natasha, Steve, Sam, Rhodey and Wanda. In that order. For a second, nobody knows what to do and just stares at this rather strict looking, old woman who, all things considered, seems to be holding up quite well. She also wears a rather pointy hat which Luna appreciates.

 

"Um guys," Tony starts, lowering himself to ground level, "What... Uh what do we do?"

 

  "Shall we sit down? Everyone looks quite tired." Luna asks, throwing a look towards her professor. The lady smiles.

 

"That sounds like a marvellous idea. I'm very tired, apparating from my hotel to here was still a considerable distance and I didn't have a port key."

 

No one else moves, waiting for a silent consensus until Steve nods briefly and everyone moves to gather on two black couches facing eachother.

 

Everyone is squished on one and the witch on another. Tony and Steve stand though.

 

The woman opens her mouth to speak before anyone else can. "Hullo, My name is Professor McGonagall and I'm a professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. And yes," she pauses, "magic does exist and it is not just science you muggles haven't discovered yet."

 

Smiling, Luna introduces, ignoring the not so subtle signals the others are giving. Professor McGonagall smiles back.

 

"Hello Miss Lovegood, this may not come as a shock to you but we believe you are a witch, hence I am her to ensure you receive proper magical training."

 

For some reason, Professor McGonagall doesn't mention the letter which simultaneously makes Luna relieved but also triggers some alarm bells. And so, whilst this is helpful, she also doesn't want to lie to the Avengers, even if it is easier.

 

Because, well, she likes the Avengers and she wants them to trust her. Secretly, she knows she craves it.

 

"Oh yes, I got the letter you sent me!" She says as if surprised.

 

….

 

Minerva blinks. Oh, that's how this is gonna go. She wasn't sure if Luna had told her guardians but apparently she has…? Or maybe not. She can tell by the varying expressions from the Avengers that this is not something they know of. Patiently, she waits, because she's had enough experience with kids to know that they prefer to sort things like this out themselves. Though she's never encountered a child like Luna before.

 

"Care to repeat that, Luna?" says an intimidating red headed woman, Natasha was it? She and Luna seem close.

 

"I received a Hogwarts letter a while ago… why?" Luna replies, blinking owlishly in an attempt to appear innocent. Only half failing.

 

"And how long is a while, hm?"

 

She shrugs and cringes a bit as she braces herself. "Um, probably three or four weeks ago, I can't really remember."

 

Once again, a momentary pause of disbelief occurs. It seems to be a frequent pattern. Then a wave of babbling and protests, all in all quite undignified yelling which makes Minerva think she wouldn't be surprised if the lot ended up in Gryffindor with a few exceptions. Most of its quite unintelligible but it mostly amounts to "Three weeks? Really?", "You should have told us!", "do you realise how dangerous this could have been?" and "so that's what it was, it all makes sense now!".

 

 She sighs, sure that this whole process would have been made smoother with a cup of tea.

 

"I know." Says Luna. "I'm sorry."

 

"We'll talk about this later."

 

Hesitantly, Minerva reaches into her sleeve to retrieve her wand. "Accio Luna's Hogwarts letter."

 

"Wait, you guys actually use wands and spells and stuff?" says the man in the bold red armour. He looks like a Gryffindor with the colours. Minerva merely rolls her eyes.

 

She sees Luna do the same and smiles.

 

There's a quiet whooshing sound before Minerva sees the familiar envelope come zooming into her hand from under the door, and she has fight to keep the smirk from her face at the muggles' astonished gasps. Carefully, she opens it. "Did you understand everything on the letter, Miss Lovegood?" She asks, raising her eyes to look at Luna, who nods smiling.

 

Good, good. Briefly Minerva offers the contents of the envelope for the Other Avengers to pass along and read before offering to take Luna to Boar Road, a common shopping area for wizards and witches in New York to buy supplies. Narrowing her eyes, she sees Luna turn to look at the other Avengers who shake their head no. And Luna follows in turn.

 

"I'm not allowed to go outside yet."

 

"Why ever not child!" This is preposterous. Luna is a child who needs to run around and be free! Not be _trapped_!

 

Luna shakes her head again. "It isn't safe. I have to stay inside." Minerva frowns. "Because," she starts boldly, "the people that are looking for me might find me. And they are very dangerous. They have satellites and camera's everywhere." Luna says this very calmly or someone, especially a child, in hiding.

 

"Sate-whats, my dear?" She sighs, she'll have to report this. She isn't sure how to deal with this. "Who's after you! Are these the people that-" stopping, Minerva decides to slow done for fear of looking hysterical. She breathes. "Miss Lovegood… I and the rest of the wizarding world are quite aware of your family's murder and your kidnap. However the public believes you dead. To them you are a tragic news story from six years ago. We only found out you were alive because your name was still on the list to go to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, our Headmaster, went through great lengths to find you. Do you know who's after you?"

 

Quietly, she hears Luna hum. "Well, they are muggles… but the-they are the ones who made Wanda how she is. I don't really know if that's something that the Wizarding community is supposed to deal with." She shrugs. "And satellites are like these muggle camera's that the muggles put in the sky so they can see everything that happens."

 

Minerva brushes it off. Muggle criminals are not under the Ministry's jurisdiction, Luna's right. However she knows they'll be _interested_. Waving her hand she smiles dismissively. "Well the important thing is that you're safe, Miss Lovegood. I believe if we apparate, we can get to Boar Road quite easily. Most public magical places shield from technology due to magical interference. Magic and technology just aren't very compatible."

 

Honesty, Luna looks as though she isn't very impressed by this and nods along like she already knew all this. The Avengers don't look stunned but she can tell it's new to _them_. Hm… interesting.

 

"Besides," Minerva continues, "we only need to go in to get your wand, robes and possibly a pet or familiar. We can order the rest via owl post." she nods. "I've already extracted some money from your family vault at Gringotts, which is a bank.

 

"Alright. I think that would be nice."

 

Surprisingly, Luna doesn't ask about her family. Minerva wonders if she remembers them at all; after all, she was only three or four at the time. She also wonders what happened to Luna, but she knows enough not to pry. There'll be time for that later, she knows it will be a sensitive topic.

 

Eventually, Minerva says she'll come back tomorrow to take Luna to Boar Road at about 1:30 pm. The meeting hasn't gone as she imagined but, all things considered, it's gone quite well, she supposes. She's said what she needed to say, and Luna is coming to Hogwarts. That's all she needs. So she regards the Avengers wary stares with a strong smile as she apparates back to her hotel suite. 

 

….

 

Luna is currently sitting on the couch as the Avengers are crowding round the small coffee table reading her Hogwarts letter. It hurts that she hadn't told them this. Hadn't trusted them enough. But Wanda knows she'd have done the same. The girl always looked so calm and airy and under control that it felt wrong when she said "I'm sorry." and Wanda knew it wasn't really her fault. She turns her eyes back to the first part of the letter.

 

**~HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **_of_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_and_ ** **WIZARDRY~**

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

**Dear Ms L. Lovegood,**

 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

 

Yours sincerely,

 [](http://s61.photobucket.com/user/bethanyftlwong/media/Untitled%20picture_zpsfavhxvtw.png.html)

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

 

Had it not been for the woman earlier, and the slightly creepy address on the envelope, Wanda would have regarded it as a weird joke that someone might send _her_ due to her public alias: _Scarlet_ _Witch_. She has to physically stop the hysterical bubble of laughter that might escape if she isn't careful. Glancing around at the other Avengers (bar Thor, again), she can tell they're thinking the same, even without using her powers. Because even though they all lead extraordinary lives, every new thing still manages to surprise them. She, and they, see that as a weakness. But she knows that Luna, despite her childhood, still manages to see the wonder of it all.

 

Wanda wishes she still had that. She wishes _she_ still believed in magic.

 

….

 

Sometimes, just sometimes, Steve wishes he had never been taken out of the ice at all. Couldn't they have waited another twenty years or so? When he first woke up, it was like everything was different, the scenery, the technology… but he also knows that people are the ones that make up the world and people, well people are just the same as before. Honestly, Steve doesn't mind all this magical stuff, after that big a time leap his mind is practically open to anything now, but he hates that they all had o sign that statute of secrecy thing, that these special people have to live in hiding for fear of being hunted. He looks at Luna, someone who is already in so much danger, with the life she'll lead, even if she manages to integrate into society, she'll always be looking over her shoulder.

 

….

 

Mostly, Natasha's annoyed at herself. After all, if Luna didn't know what she was dealing with, why would she tell them. Well, of course there is a perfectly good reason why she should have but Natasha… no, Natalia, straight out of Red-Room would have done the same. Trust no one, only yourself. _Most of all, don't trust anyone who doesn't trust you._ So, you see, she should have known. She's glad that nobody is hurt though, which as the witch said, is the most important thing. Next time she won't be so stupid.

 

Honestly this whole thing is crazy. She wishes the bastards at HYDRA could see this, just to see their miserable faces and reactions to what was sitting under their noses for six years.

 

However, Hogwarts is a boarding school in Britain, meaning that they'll only see Luna a few times a year. On one hand it might be safer for Luna to hide from HYDRA in a _magical_ school in _Britain_ than with a group of people with powerful enemies _,_ but on the other she knows that she and the others won't feel comfortable with he out of their guard. They'll have to discuss it later.

 

….

 

Luna doesn't think she'll get much sleep tonight. She hopes Mr Loki isn't too disappointed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you liked this chapter please give me a review to let me know what you think!
> 
> Also merry belated christmas! AND A HAPPY N E W YEAR. (whispers** also happy sherlock day lol)


	5. New Is Not Always Shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

**~HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **_of_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_and_ ** **WIZARDRY~**

 

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes(black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

 

When Tony first finds out witches are real, it honestly doesn't appear to be that surprising. What he expects is a small community (at most) of like-powered, like-minded individuals calling themselves witches and wizards. Not, "FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK" witches; or cauldron brewing, wand waving, dragon _(Dragons_. Seriously, how did they slip past that one!) breeding witches. It's almost comical were it not real. _100% real._ Because what he has is the traditional children's fairy tale witches; complete with dark arts, a bloody standard book of spells, magical theory, transfiguration (whatever that is), robes and _dragons_. 

 

So yeah. For someone who has _always_ put their faith in science, someone who can _only_ trust science… it's a blow. And quite frankly he isn't sure how to accept it.

 

Sure he could always try and apply physics to the spells( like ahc-kee-oh was it?) and try dissecting Luna (although quite frankly he knows the others and certainly _himself_ wouldn't stand for it.) and those dragons that were mentioned- again _fucking_ _dragons_. But for some reason he has a feeling it wouldn't work. Like the professor said; it is magic. But he can't quite believe it.

 

Not yet.

 

The Professor, Minerva McGonagall, should be coming in, Tony glances at the clock, around half an hour which gives him time to prepare. Both mentally and physically of course. And by physically he means, to set up a basic diagnostics check, the same one used for Thor, Loki, Wanda etcetera -all very discreet of course.

 

What?

 

Because even if he doesn't _think_ he'll find anything doesn't mean he won't try. He is a scientist after all.

 

Part of him. A small part of him, wonders if this will be enough. If this a small but temporary solution to their problems as to whether or not Luna will stay. He knows it isn't really, because even though she'll be an adult by the time she graduates, the others will want to keep her close. It would be wise after all, since she was practically raised into this chaotic lifestyle... And he doesn't want to think about how someone like Luna could thrive in society. Perhaps she could, but Tony doesn't think do.

 

Somewhere along the line, she might have grown on him a little.

 

He laughs to himself. And _what_ a joke! Who is _he_ to be wary of a _child_! Where is the line he can draw between world class assassin and child?! And... Who is he, the man (God, "man" are such a disease!) who created Ultron, who almost destroyed the world, the man with an infamous ego and penchant for lies... Who is _he_ to doubt, mistrust an indoctrinated little girl?

 

"JARV- uh FRIDAY, could I have a glass of iced whiskey please? The Scottish know how to do alcohol." He says, rubbing his temple. Ahh, here he is again trying to distract from the endless, destructive circle of self-loathing and pity.

 

"Sir, may I remind you that you asked me to reminds you, no alcohol before three pm?"

 

Did he? Frowning, Tony sighs. "Nevermind. I'll get it myself." He continues resting for another five seconds before standing up and making the sluggish walk to the fridge.

 

It opens with little resistance but Tony glares silently at the post-it note stuck on the beverage with innocent cursive:

 

" _Why are you staring at this. This isn't yours until 15:00!_

_~Bruce"_

 

"Shut up Bruce. " Ah screw it. It's three pm somewhere and he can always replace the bottle and stick the note on. With a nod of self-affirmation, Tony claims his prize.

 

....

 

Luna glances at the clock again, rocking back and forth on her chair, swinging her legs in anticipation. Only twenty minutes to go. She's read through the whole book of wizarding history in America, knows all about the MACUSA and about Ilvermorny and wizarding laws, inhaling the knowledge desperately as though it were air. And who knows, it's magic it might as well be. Briefly she wonders why she isn't going to Ilvermorny, but Professor McGonagall has assured her Hogwarts is _much_ better, Luna giggles.

 

Another look. Twelve more minutes.

 

There's a few Nargles hovering around the wall clock, Luna tries to guess if they're a family or not.

 

Humming, Luna wonders if the Professor sees her creatures too... Maybe its a _magical_ thing. She didn't mention them in the, "have you ever done anything you can't explain? Done things that seem impossible until they aren't to you anymore" talk, but perhaps they are such a norm in the wizarding world that the professor simply forgot or found it irrelevant. She smiles happily because perhaps she's not alone!

 

"Miss Luna, please pay attention to what I'm teaching you." Calls Friday with just that right flavour in her tone that makes her sound slightly indignant.

 

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking."

 

"Yes, I know. However, Miss Romanoff expressed her wishes for you to continue with your daily schedule until you leave."

 

Somehow, the way she says it makes Luna feel a little sad. She's only away for the afternoon but somehow it seems like it will be forever. But, she shakes her head. That's silly. 

 

There's only ten minutes left of Math anyways, so Luna might as well finish the lesson.

 

"Sorry, carry on."

 

And just like that, as soon as the lesson finishes, a sound rings clearly through the compound that reminds Luna just like a traditional doorbell. Which is funny because Luna didn't think there was any here... But then again she's never been outside and she's only explored half of the site. Nevertheless, Luna walks out the "classroom" (really the 5th floor common room) and makes her way to the meeting room of the Avengers' private floor, hearing the apparent bell ring again. From inside of the room. She sees  the Avengers make their way too, with an amusing variety of expressions of confusion. Luna lets out a small private laugh to herself.

 

When she opens the door, she sees the Professor, dressed in emerald robes and that funny pointed hat. Professor McGonagall waves her wand again and the "doorbells" ring again. She laughs delightedly.

 

" Sorry," chuckles the old woman, " I thought that would be a little more appropriate, given my surprise visit yesterday. And I couldn't help myself."

 

"She'll be back no later than nine pm, yes?" Natasha's frowns, stance all defensive.

 

 It isn't as though the Black Widow isn't curious about magic, or that she doesn't like any of this- Luna knows- its more to do with the fact that this is unknown, and it's better to be safe than sorry.

 

 Natasha isn't usually an expressive person, but she can when she wants to be, and Luna can hardly blame her for making this known.

 

Luckily, the professor doesn't seem offended by this. "Of course." She smiles. "Now, come along. We have lots to do if we want to be back for your curfew."

 

Nodding, Luna takes Professor McGonagall's outstretched hand and waves goodbye to her Avengers. She'll see them soon.

 

The room becomes a swirly kaleidoscope of colours and Luna can feel today's breakfast of green smoothies and pancake knotting in her stomach.

 

It stops and she feels the warm breeze on her skin for the first time in ages and the smell of pastries are wafting through the air. She's never been outside like this before... Every time it's been life or death and now...

 

There are creatures everywhere, crowds in a billowy rainbow of cloaks and displays of the impossible in shop windows. Everything she thought it would be and more. The magical people are the same though as the "muggles" though. Luna can tell because the familiar buzz her creatures are the same, and all creatures in a habitat have an effect on one another. It isn't ik she was expecting anything different.

 

"Now, since it's about lunchtime, I say we get something to eat. Don't you?"

 

"Yes, of course." Luna smiles, excited. (she's outside!) She follows her guide to a clean looking cafe: Goldstien-Kowalski int. which seems to be what that amazing smell was.

 

" _You are about to enter the establishment of Goldstien-Kowalski. Please respect our staff and the other customers, all of whom are different members of the magical communities. This business was founded by a no-maj and a witch, thus we support love of/between anyone. Take a stand with us this Friday to support love! All are welcome :)"_

 

Well that's nice, Luna smiles as she walks in. The place is clearly very popular, tons of people, young and old are sitting eating pies, sandwiches, strudel, high tea; and there is an overall buzz of warmth emitting from the place. Bunches of small framed moving pictures are dotted about the walls, adding some effortless charm to the place.

 

The queue, Luna notes, is very long.

 

"It's a very popular tourist destination." Explains the professor. "I thought it would be nice to bring you to somewhere iconic. The sign outside is because there are still magical people, particularly those from old, pure bloodlines, that believe that only purebloods should exist in this society."

 

Luna nods, she already knows all this but she likes to listen.

 

Taking the lunch menu from the wooden paper stand on the table, Luna begins to scan the options. Eventually, she asks Professor McGonagall to recommend one- two "Toad-in-the-holes" for each of them and one "The Original Angel Delight with The Worlds Lightest Meringue" which all sounds very intriguing. As they wait for their food to come, they talk. Luna, in her short time of seeing her, has come to know her Professor as probably very loyal, honest but also perhaps a little cunning. None of this is proven of course, but Luna's never been wrong about people before. There was a class at the academy.

 

"So Luna, " it is obvious that she's approaching whatever this subject is carefully, "would you like to know a little more about your family, the Lovegoods?"

 

She almost reacts, but years of ingrained training has taught her not to. This is the one thing Mr Loki hasn't touched upon yet, and she dare not ask him. It still hurts when she thinks about them for her too, and besides she was taken so little. "Oh... Um yes please? They sound fascinating."

 

But she'd rather know than not, she isn't one to shelter herself from information.

 

Smiling fondly, she continues. " Well I knew them. Xenophilius was always a strange one. Never cared about what others thought, always obsessed with discovering new things. And your mother, was a bright witch. Loved experimentation and a fierce potion master." Luna notes the "was" implied.

 

It isn't as though she didn't expect her parents to be dead, she accepted that long before she knew the truth... It's just talking about it seems more final. But, she must be frank with herself.

 

Luna hums, nodding, processing the information. "So they're dead. Of course... How?"

 

Predictably, the Professor splutters a little, taken aback. After a moment she replies. "Well, they didn't go peacefully... And, you're sure you want to know?"

 

Luna nods. Adamantly.

 

"Your mother was found dead after you had been," she coughs, because there is no way to do this except bluntly "taken. The place was found ransacked by what is believed to be muggle weapons. And  Xenophilius... Bloodily murdered in his house a few months later.. Nobody knows how or who."

 

It's a good thing, Luna thinks, that she uses the names instead if titles like "your mum" or "dad" to describe everything. It helps Luna separate herself from it. Hearing people be "bloodily murdered" used to be part of her job after all. Except, most of the time she was been the one executing it, although it was usually less messy than what the professor is describing.

 

"Oh... They said they left me. Of course I know it wasn't true but..."

 

The professor furrows her brows but she doesn't ask who "they" are.

 

Their food arrives before anyone can say anything else. Luna hears Professor McGonagall sigh a little in relief, and stares at her food, pretending to be oblivious to the woman's silent glances.

 

Once they're finished, World's Lightest Meringue (which is so light it floats) and all, they step out into the busy streets.

 

Personally, Luna's never seen a real, old-fashioned cobbled road before. It makes the street look like something out of the fairy tale pictures the academy used to show them. Luna shivers. There's a variety of buildings, some modern ones made entirely put of glass, some that look so old yet grand and some that are made of mud and rocks and leaves. Heliopaths whizz around unlit lamp-posts and Luna almost laughs at their befuddled behaviour.

 

Professor McGonagall leads them to a grand looking building which seems to be made of marble and gold, with tall pillars  and a flux of people. Luna follows her up the stairs of "Gringott's International Bank". She doesn't question the strange appearance of the workers, she seen enough not to. After all, she already knows.

 

Which seems to be a common theme. And one could say that this might have been more of an adventure if she didn't know so much.

 

Luna would disagree. If anything it's better because she can enjoy it more than having to be on guard or vigilant. Which she is anyways, but more on her normal scale than what would be if this was new information.

 

"These are goblins," Professor McGonagall explains anyways. Luna supposes most of the students she's taken here wonder. "They run the bank...  Very careful creatures, they are."

 

Luna hums.

 

"I was once told," the Professor says thoughtfully, "that you could insult a goblin all day and they'd only watch you, but if you stole from one... Well," they're just approaching the main desk now, "well, you'd better watch them."

 

They stop just before they reach the marble desk, behind a young couples  and wait in line for their turn. A fancy chandelier dangles precariously from the ceiling supported by what must be magic, delicately carved columns seem to further elongate the height of the room and silvery platinum ornaments are placed strategically around. There seems to be some sort of strange, non-existent hum which means that she can hear everyone but not what they are saying.

 

"Next please."

 

Luna lets herself be led forward, slowly trailing behind her companion. She let's Professor McGonagall speak but pays close attention, which is good because her attention is usually very flighty.

 

"I would like to take out some money from a British account, please."

 

The goblin doesn't say anything but motions to another goblin a couple paces away and whispers in his ear.

 

"Follow me." Says the other goblin shortly and warily, like all the others.

 

He leads them to an office like area, smart, clean and tidy with tufted, green, leather couches, a mahogany desk and refined jewels of what Luna assumes to be of exquisite price in glass cabinets. They sit themselves carefully on the couches and Luna sees the goblin eyeing them as he makes his way behind the desk.

 

"Britain?" He doesn't wait for a reply before scrawling on the thick parchment before him. "Vault holder, please?"

 

"Lovegood. That's vault 263."

 

He stills. But his composure is quickly regained and he looks Professor McGonagall dead in the eye and then herself. Whilst Luna could respond back with the same and then some, she figures it might be best not and shrinks back deliberately. "Key? And I'll need some blood identification."

 

"I have it here, and of course." Her professor doesn't skip a beat. A colourful key is produced, all rainbow-like in appearance as though it's been dipped in oil and then magic. Perhaps it has. An opal carved unicorn sits on top of the key, softly grooming itself. Luna watches fascinated as a shower of white sparkles sprinkle from the goblin's wand and mist around the key. After a few moments, the sparkles turn gold and dissipate.

 

"Hmm, well it seems the key is legitimate and I assume the Lovegood is this one yes? He says peering down at Luna.

 

She smiles back pleasantly, "Yes, apparently."

 

"Finger please."

 

Luna decides on her right pinkie since she uses it the least, allowing the goblin's wand tip, now a silver needle, to prick the end of her finger. He mutters something like an incantation and the blood flashes very briefly gold before returning back to its dark red colour. The goblin very promptly wipes it.

 

He sighs, visibly disappointed. "What amount would you like to withdraw Miss Lovegood?"

 

"We'll take 70 Galleons." Interrupts Professor McGonagall, "and we would like to make it a duel-national account, temporarily, seven years." At this the goblin perks himself up a bit. A feral but contained grin slips its way onto his face.

 

"Sounds like business. I'll write a letter to the UK Gringotts right now. And you can be on your way." He takes a minute to pen his letter on paper before sealing it with bright white wax, grabbing a smaller, red piece  of parchment and handing it to them. "Your cheque for 70 galleons."

 

They stand. There is a brief shaking of hands before, "Pleasure doing business with you."

 

The cheque is quickly exchanged for a velvety pouch of thick golden coins that have been counted aloud in front of them. Professor McGonagall clutches her hand as she leads them outside onto the even busier streets and sidewalks. First things first, although really this is the third thing, is a wand. After all, the earlier the better and you never know if someone's taken the wand that would have picked _you_. Somehow Luna feels this logic may be a little flawed but she doesn't question it too much.

 

At first, it's a little bit like a game. That is, the ridiculous amount if time it takes to pick a wand. In total, there are four wand shops they visit, each time the wand doesn't pick her which doesn't surprise Luna, if she's honest. (and she isn't honest often. Only in the worst of times)

 

The first shop they go to is called Johanne Jonker Wands. There's a young man in the shop who looks like he should fit in with the muted matte greys and the sleek red linings of the store, but it really looks like he's trying too hard. It's easy to tell he doesn't like his job, but he greets them with a smile nonetheless and presents them with the first wand, sleek dark brown with a tiny shining pearl inlaid into the handle, wampus core, as they all are here aparently. Somethings seems a little off about this one but it's the first time she's ever touched a wand so she shrugs and grasps it as firmly as she can, she only flicks her wrist an inch before the wand turns to burning cold and she almost drops it. Hastily the man puts it back.

 

Five more wands are tried, each with the same but different results, before the man returns with an old woman, Aiyanna Jonker is who she introduces herself as. Aiyanna Jonker takes one look and Luna and says, "You might be better off at Beauvais." Not rudely, just as though it's a fact. She sees Professor McGonagall's mouth set into a hard line, but they nod and thank them, making their way actually just across the street.

 

The wandmaker in Beauvais reminds her a little of Madame Yelena, not in physique or appearance but in stature and her grace. She looks to be about mid-forties but she's aging gracefully, a dark red stain dusts her lips.  The store itself is cold but sunny, a mixture of blue and brown hues with large open windows, wands piled high in locked glass cabinets. The woman and her store seem to clash yet oddly match. Luna waits for the process to begin.

 

The first white and rough, too long. The second isn't flexible enough. By the third they realise it might be the cores, and her teacher mutters something under her breath akin to, " _Why can't they be like Ollivander's. One core per store, for goodness sake_!" and Luna smiles and takes her out the store by the hand.

 

The next closest store is two streets away and because there isn't much time, Professor McGonagall apparates them. Unsurprisingly Quintana's is no luck either and they both cross their fingers and toes for the next one.

 

It's an odd mismatched looking store with the words "Pexol Stationary and Gift shop- WOLFE WANDS INSIDE!!" in bold mismatching letters and some colourful notebooks and children's stories on display, cheap window stickers of quills and animals and origami stuck on the storefront window. Inside clusters of people work their way through, a warm, busy but light-hearted atmosphere sifting throughout.

 

Luna has a good feeling about this.

 

They wade their way through the throngs and the cluttered shelves reaching the back of the store. There's a small passageway that leads from the main store to a small dimly lit room with a wooden placard that says, in gold embellished lettering, "Wolfe Wands." in contrast to the stationary gift shop, Wolfe Wands is definitely, well, magical. The ceiling is enchanted to look like open skies and a painting of a majestic looking bird, wild with glittering wings, ever-changing eyes and as big as two doorways, soars across walls and the ceiling. The walls show an open savannah and on the floor has a running river that cuts across and trails into the horizon. She's in awe.

 

The illusion is ruined by an old mahogany counter and a few tall bookshelves where a lone nargle rests drowsily. And a man.

 

"Hello there!" says a man cheerily, Luna feels her posture stiffen, "I'm Able Piccerlain. We don't get too many visitors anymore. Most people go to Jonker's or Beauvais or the newly revamped Quintana's and I've only just convinced the old Mr Wolfe to dabble with other cores instead of the family traditional. Thunderbirds are going extinct, you see." Luna nods carefully. She knows he doesn't mean any real harm, but she knows this type and she knows to be careful. They're stereotypical businessmen and politicians in every sense of the word. Greedy and smart and coy. Either way she knows to watch him. He smiles widely, "Of course I'm not the wandmaker or wand expert here but if you have anything specific you're looking for, I've got it covered."

 

It's easy to imagine him on television for some sort of insurance company. "No… I'm looking to choose a wand."

 

He grins again, wider if possible, and whistles lowly, "And a wand still hasn't picked you yet? You must have gone to the other stores by now, right? Y'sure you ain't a No-maj?" he jokes.

 

At this Professor McGonagall, looking quite sour, decides to interrupt. "We'd like to see Mr Wolfe if he's available?" she says, looking him straight in the eye.

 

Defeated yet still amused, he leads a frail looking man, with dark skin thin white hair and kaleidoscope eyes, from the back office by the hand and sits him down on an office chair. "Shikoba? We've got a customer. Be nice."

 

Shikoba Wolfe the Third's smile seems to light up the whole room. In fact, it does. The thunderbird, which is now perching on the wall next to the desk, ruffles his feathers and the sun's rays bounce brighter off his feathers. Luna can't help but feel giddy. "A customer! That's amazing! Amazing, Able!" his mixed accent of American and something else bends his speech into a lullaby.

 

"Yes it is. Now she'd like to be picked by a wand. Can you help?"

 

Shikoba laughs heartily "Of course!" He beckons her forward and she follows. "Now…" he inspects he lightly, eyes lighting up in fascination. "What's your favourite colour?"

 

Luna frowns in thought, "I haven't got one I think." He nods understandingly.

 

"Number?"

 

"Um…" Luna tilts her head, "Two."

 

"Are you right or left handed?"

 

"Oh, I'm ambidextrous." Because all the girls had to be, "But naturally I was left handed."

 

He frowns before telling her to show him her hands, he doesn't actually touch them, he just studies the lines and the scratches and the veins and the scar she got sparring with Natasha yesterday, on her thumb. Luna holds her breath.

 

"Hmm I see." His eyes, Luna notes, crinkle prettily when he smiles and she feels lifted yet again. "Able? Please can you get me box number 4 please."

 

It doesn’t take long for able to find what he's looking for, there's only around five hundred boxes in the store, compared to the thousands in the others. A slim, raw wooden box is taken out at the very furthest end of the room. Long and slightly extravagant, a wand sits in the centre of the plush velvet interior of the box.

 

It's very painfully and utterly her, and Luna loves it.

 

"Pine, Thunderbird feather, 13 inches, very flexible."

 

As soon as Luna touches it, a blanket of warmth settles over her head and she sighs deeply before swishing it. A galaxy of stars projects itself from the tip of her wand and for a moment the ceiling has become an inky jet of nebulas and colour. The thunderbird squawks in confusion.

 

The wand itself is a faded grey colour, no doubt from age, with delicately painted gold details that twist up the wand.

 

"A miracle!" laughs Shikoba clasping his hands excitedly. "One of my grandfather's very first wands, that is. We only have around fifty thunderbird wands left too! Extraordinary!"

 

….

 

When they exit Wolfe Wands(Professor McGonagall has her wand, since there's some sort of law about wands), it's almost four o clock and they're about to head off the get Luna her robes. Dakota's is a robe store, a pretty famous one apparently. And according to Professor McGonagall, it only takes half the time her than at some place called Madame Malkin's. Luna purchases her three black robes, the black plain pointed hat, gloves, winter cloak and just because she likes them, a rainbow coloured cloak and a nice lemon yellow one. Which is good since bright colours confuse Nargles.

 

Professor McGonagall suggests that they go shopping at some more distinguished shops since she can order her other things via owl. Gratefully, Luna accepts.

 

Zonko's is a massive store with three more levels and magical toys galore, all bright lights and screaming children and impossible things. Luna doesn't buy anything there but  fascinating all the same. (Luna isn't sure if she still knows how to play with toys, but she'd much rather amuse herself with her mind.)

 

But she does buy from Honeydukes. She knows the others, especially Wanda, will appreciate it. It's only a small store, and there are a lot less people but somehow it makes Luna feel more comfortable, more in control. As she's browsing she stops.

 

"Professor?" Luna tugs on her sleeve and Professor McGonagall smiles.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are some of these muggle sweets?"

 

The Professor shakes her head smiling. According to her, the confectionary are exclusive to the wizarding community (even covens of vampires and troll communities need to venture to a wizarding shop for some of it), some only available in Honeydukes. The information makes Luna frown and she thinks back to the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans that’s left uneaten under her bed. And the Honeydukes Chocolate bar. And the Pumpkin Pasties. And suddenly that drawing of the Hungarian Dragon and the interest of Aquivarious Maggots make sense. She smiles, the Scamanders must have been a wizarding family. She doesn't say anything as she browses the wares and is intently aware of Professor McGonagall's eyes on her with a tiny smile playing on her face.

 

So she purchases her Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills and Fizzing Whizzbees and they leave.

 

At around six-thirty, they go to dinner. It's a small, local pub/diner with little variety but Professor McGonagall assures her that it's really very good and offers some "actually decent British food". The interior is something she's used to (kinda), it isn't magical at all. Strings of fairy lights web their way across the ceiling, non-moving pictures of modern art, black and white photos of probably the founders, sounds of hot oil coming from the kitchen that aren't muffled or silenced at all tell her this. There are a few people eating already- a small family of four, a group of teenage friends and two girls looking about twenty that are perhaps a couple- giving the place a friendly, relaxed atmosphere. A few blibbering humdingers are squabbling by the window, and Luna holds in a giggle.

 

"I always thought I was the only one that could see them, Professor." She says lightly, because she's relieved. It's nice to know you aren't alone in something.

 

She receives a look of question back. "See what, dear?"

 

"Oh, silly me! The Nargles and the Wrackspurts and the Dabberblimps, of course!" This time, Luna allows a brief chuckle.

 

It's met with confusion. "Pardon?"

 

"Well," oh no. Luna can feel the dread creep up her stomach, she isn't sure why… because even if she is 'alone', she's always been. Why is now different? Besides, she has Mr Loki. "there are some blibbering humdingers over there, can't you see?" a nervous laugh. "

 

There's a pause in the conversation, Luna can see Professor McGonagall's back is stiff as a sword, and the food comes. A 'Classic British Fry-Up'. Battered sausages, cod, chunky chips and peas and a slice of lemon. Surprisingly it is nice but Luna knows that Natasha and certainly not Madame Yelena would be caught dead eating it.

 

"Luna, what are you talking about? I know I've been very casual with you today because I want you to feel comfortable in this new environment, but I'm still your teacher and you really are too old to be playing games now." This isn’t said angrily or anything, just a little exasperated. Luna feels her heart break a little (more). She smiles nonetheless.

 

"I'm sorry, that was a little silly."

 

Her Professor sighs, "Don't worry about it, Luna. I know this is tough on you. Now, eat up. I want to get you back early since I do think it would be good to stay on the good side of these Avengers of yours."

 

"Of course."

 

Luna leaves a few peas out for the blibbering humdingers anyways.

 

….

 

Natasha is just finishing dinner when the not-a-doorbell rings again. Hmm. It's only half-seven. Not that she minds. She's quite glad for that to be honest. It's been… anxious… tense, waiting back here for Luna to come back to a place where not even the laws of nature apply.

 

Judging by the size of Luna's bag (small), they haven't got much done. Or maybe she's wrong, it could be magic.

 

(she is wrong. It is magic.)

 

Whatever, she's just glad Luna's _home_ safely.

 

"Luna, due to the American wand laws, I'll hold onto your wand until you get to Hogwarts." says the witch. Good, good.

 

It isn't as though Natasha dislikes magic, in fact, she finds it fascinating. It’s just that she'd like to keep some control, for a little while longer at least.

 

This won't last.

 

So Natasha smiles at all the right moments and laughs too, when Luna shows them her haul of candy and cloaks and the professor shows her Luna's wand. She expresses her shock at the many products at Zonko's and the floating meringue and the goblins. (although it isn’t hard to find them shocking!)

 

Anything she can do to make Luna happy. She can tell that Luna knows this too and is quite happy to play along. It's like a different sort of dance from their usual sparring.

 

Because Luna will be gone in a few months. And she's only been here for three but to Natasha, Luna is already part of her family.

 

God, when did she get so compromised?

 

Natasha waits till Luna is actually asleep soundly before sleeping herself this night. And Luna lets her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you enjoyed this please leave a review and a kudo! Thank you for reading loves!  
> -mercia


	6. And Everyone Needs Something To Believe In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I kind of got a little sick of this chapter so it's like very cluttered and fragmented and very very short. I'll try to get better :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this crappy chapter. sorry.

Owl post is, as shown, ruthlessly efficient... Granted, the owl that delivers Luna's books in a bright green undetectably extended bag, crashes into the window next to the one that's open. But nevertheless, it's free next day delivery so Luna can't really complain. Her "muggle" studies don't stop though, which is good since they're really quite useful and Luna enjoys them. Instead, she reads over her wizarding textbooks in her own time, in between training and schooling, scouring over the pages with Wanda and Natasha and sometimes Bruce.

 

Occasionally she'll happen upon Mr Stark gazing longingly at them and she grins. They'll get there eventually.

 

Luna's still trying to find the best way to ask him if he would actually like to _read_ the books and not just stare at them. But she understands these things take time.

 

If only, Luna wishes, she could find some way to install the books into her head. Then Loki and her could read them together. Unfortunately, her head doesn't work like that, and Luna resigns herself to just memorising questions to ask, even writing notes. Not that that matters. Luna's not bitter. It's just... She hasn't heard from Loki in _days_. It worries her, honestly. And now that she knows a lot more about Loki than when she was an infant, fearing the worse might be more sensible.

 

Recently, Wanda's been learning a little combat. She'd asked about it maybe two weeks ago. She's only learning the basics though; stance, thinking tactically, using your senses. Perhaps next week she can start actual sparring. Yeah, it's a good plan.

 

"Natasha," she asks one day, "how can I get Mr Stark to like me?" Because, she's _tired_ of waiting on these things, and honestly things would be a lot more efficient if people skipped the awkward feelings and got to the action that would inevitably happen… although, Luna muses, where's the fun in that?

 

Natasha, like the others will, simply says, "He'll come around. Don't worry about it. "

 

Luna's not worried. She is annoyed though (not at anyone, just at the situation).

 

In fact, it's Dr Banner's ("Call me Bruce.") advice which is actually useful. This shouldn't be too surprising to Luna- after all, they do spend a lot of time together, both scientists and all. "Maybe," He shrugs, rubbing his neck distractedly, "You should make the first move. From the Tony I know, I know he appreciates people making the effort."

 

She takes it on board and when she shows up a day later, just after lunch, with a cheese and ham panini, Coca Cola and one of her magic books; "

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling" ._ To say he looks surprised is an understatement, because whilst they haven't been rude or unreasonable to one another, they've certainly been avoiding one another, and they both understand that the level of trust between them is around zero (but hey it isn't in negative numbers).

 

"Luna." he nods slowly.

 

"Mr Stark!" Luna exclaims brightly, because she figures she should start optimistically. "I brought you lunch. You haven't eaten yet."

 

"No. I haven't. Thank you." he frowns, trying to subtly sniff at the plate (except what does he really expect? She's a world class spy). "FRIDAY?"

 

"The panini is safe to eat, Sir." the A.I. confirms. Luna can't help but smirk a little.

 

Luna isn't really sure how to breach the subject of the book so she leaves it on the desk on her way out.

 

….

 

"Nope, not good enough. Try again, child." Tuts Mr. Loki, crossing his arms. "Honestly, how can you do non-verbal, wandless magic better than you can do verbal, wand using magic?"

 

Luna huffs, but inside she's smiling. At least he's back. Mr. Loki hasn't mentioned his absence so Luna finds it's probably best to bring it up later.

 

"Wingardium Leviosa." she says, impatiently. This time, the feather at least _moves_. "Wingardium Leviosa."

 

Which is strange because, although she isn't sure how this works,  you'd think she'd be able to control what happens in her mind. If this is her mind, that is. Or maybe it's Loki's.

….

 

Tony doesn't pick the book up until a full diagnostics check. Sure, it's a little paranoid but at this point they can't afford not to be. It feels wrong to be touching it, like it isn't real or like it's about to explode and it's stupid because its literally just ink and paper.

 

He supposes it's because it's magic and he's not.

 

When he thinks about it, it makes sense that she's a witch. Luna who is perceptive beyond anyone he's ever met besides Aunt Peggy (but even then it's in a different way), all otherworldly and a paradoxical in her carefully crafted, order of chaos. Or at least to him it seems to be chaos. Just like with Thor, his very presence seems ethereal in a way.

 

He flicks open the book, leafing through the first few pages. None of it's very hard to understand, of course, it was written for eleven year olds(that thought makes him cringe a bit- he's a genius) but it also doesn't make any sense at all. Like it's easy to follow through the logic and find the right conclusion, but the very fundamental rules in which they are basing it off undermines everything he's ever learnt.

 

How can two completely different set of rules regarding the universe possibly coexist?

 

It's probably a question for another day.

 

….

Steve hears it before he sees it. There’s soft music coming from the training room that gives him flashbacks to his childhood, a colourful classical melody which he recognises a little. Perhaps his grandmother played it. It’s as though his feet have a mind of their own and he finds himself drifting through the hallways, trainers squeaking against the linoleum floor interrupting the unravelling crescendo of sound. He pauses at the door.

Perhaps it’s Wanda doing her energy-chi stuff again (Steve won’t pretend to understand it but he will respect it), or maybe Tony has decided to train and is being extra theatrical about it. Shrugging, he decides it doesn’t matter too much.

It’s an odd but strangely ethereal sight which greets him. Loose strands of tangled, blond hair twirl around in a flurry of light steps and leaps and twirls. A nymph or a faerie perhaps. That’s how he would describe her. It’s beautiful but odd in that she’s surrounded by metal and weaponry and dark tarmac. But then again, it’s also strange to see a kid use a weapon and kill with it. He frowns at the thought.

Luna smiles as though she is truly at peace, and to be honest Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen her not at peace. Each movement is strong but also delicately precise.

“Hello, Steve. Did you want to practice?” She asks when the music has stopped and she’s wiping her brow.

He smiles awkwardly, shaking his head. “Er, no. I just wanted to listen to the music. My feet sort of carried me hear.”

Luna nods understandingly like she knows something he doesn’t. “Well, you know, the body is very clever that way. Music is one of the best ways to combat Wrackspurts, especially when it brings positive memories. I have a theory that our body kicks in order to be exposed to more music we have more Wrackspurts in our minds. I’ll have to prove it though.” She says, tapping her nose wisely.

To be honest, Steve isn’t really sure what to think of that. After all, with the existence of wizards and aliens and apparently dragons, anything is possible, so he just nods. “Well,” he rubs his neck, flushing. “I’ll just get going. You’re a beautiful dancer.”

“Thank you.” She beams back. “I know.”

When he shuts the door again a more bluesy piece comes on and Steve feels himself relax.

….

Tony returns the book the next day with a post-it note invitation to the lab and a small bag of Skittles next to it. Luna grins, excited. Bruce was right, Tony definitely appreciated the effort. There isn’t actually a time specified on the note so Luna decides to take it as ‘just come whenever’.

Because she’s feeling giddy and a little rebellious, Luna ditches breakfast and just eats her Skittles instead. She’s never had Skittles before but they’re delicious. Madame Yelena would probably be having a fit right now, she giggles.

The doors of the lab open automatically and Bruce smiles at her as she walks past him towards the more engineering side of the room. Tony offers her a little half smile too.

“Mr Stark-“

“It’s- ah, Tony. Just Tony.”

…..

On February 13th, an owl lands gracefully on the edge of Luna’s one-way window with a small parcel. Carefully, she opens it, she recognises the neat cursive on the outside which says, “ _To Miss L. Lovegood._ ” Inside there’s a generous slice of cake, and a card which reads _“Happy Birthday!_ ” on it with a moving picture of exploding fireworks. She opens the card and takes the cake to her desk for later.

“ _To Miss Lovegood,_

_Happy 11 th Birthday. I look forward to seeing you in Hogwarts in September._

_Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall.”_

It’s short but sweet and a nice thought. And to be honest, Luna’s forgotten that it’s her birthday. She knew it was around winter, but it’s good she actually knows the correct date now.

There’s a quiet but indignant squawk at the window which makes Luna giggle but shake her head softly. “Sorry, I don’t have anything to feed you.” She (or is she a he?) squints its eyes, almost frowning, if owls could frown, before taking off with a dramatic flourish.

“FRIDAY.” She says, a moment after. “Could you mark today as my birthday, please?” she dips her finger into the white icing of the cake. Hmm, lemon.

“Of course, Luna. Happy Birthday!” the A.I responds, as enthusiastically as an A.I could respond.

“Thanks!”

…..

Luna’s been to London around five times before- all under Red Room’s orders. But she’s never been really able to enjoy it. Even though she isn’t exactly sight-seeing (her train arrives in about an hour and a half) she can enjoy looking at everything through the window of the quinjet.

“How are you feeling?” Asks Wanda, who looks more nervous and excited than she does.

Luna shrugs, smiling. She feels alright but also kind of surreal. Less than a year ago she was still at the Academy, killing for them and now she’s here- with the Avengers, about to go to a magic school.

She’ll miss everyone, and she knows they’ll miss her too. That’s nice.

Absently, she wonders if Madame Yelena is still looking for her or if she’s given up. Perhaps Luna doesn’t care. She is excited though.

Last night Mr. Loki said she’d probably be a Ravenclaw. It sounded like a complement too. But to be honest, Luna doesn’t really mind what house she’ll be sorted in. As long as she’s happy there, and safe (and things hopefully aren’t too boring), those are the main things.

“Wheels down in five.” Natasha calls from the cockpit. There’s an echo of affirmatives and Luna let’s out a laugh.

Tony gives her a weird look. “What is it?”

“Oh nothing. Just some wrackspurts.” This is her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment anyways? i'm really trying i just lacked motivation this month for some reason.


	7. Returning the lost child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! I've just been doing my exams so in an attempt to actually **revise** I blocked ao3, ff.net, youtube and tumblr. Yeah. Anyways, I just did my last exam today so here is the next chapter! Enjoy! There should be another one out by the end of the month :D

The Avengers don't actually go into Kings Cross Station. It's too risky. Instead they hug goodbye inside the quinjet, Wanda tells Luna to write and Tony tells Luna that by Christmas he'll have a phone for her that'll work with magic so they won't have to be so "old fashioned", so only Natasha follows Luna to the wall in between nine and ten, if only for safety precautions.

 

Amongst the bustling crowd, Natasha gives her a brief but very warm hug. "Be careful." she says unnecessarily, because to girls like them it's second nature anyways. "And don't let up on training," she teases, "otherwise you'll get your ass hand handed to you by Tony without his suit on."

 

"I won't." Promises Luna.

 

"I know." says Natasha.

 

Perhaps, in another universe this would have been the elusive Mr Lovegood(elusive because Luna doesn't know Mr Lovegood) wiping his cheeks with a dirty techno-coloured handkerchief and telling Luna Lovegood to watch for nargles and asking if she _really_ wanted to go. Or maybe it would have been Mrs Lovegood telling her to make good friends and that she'd a bet with father about what house Luna'd end up in. But it's not. Natasha gives her a tiny peck on the cheek and tells her to stay out of trouble and send for them if there is, and Steve already told her to make friends back on the quinjet, and Tony - whose read up on all the houses - reckons she'll be a Ravenclaw(Wanda agrees with him but Natasha's put her money on Slytherin).

 

Luna boards the Hogwarts Express, skipping past the occasional empty compartments and ones with older years and does as Steve told her to, looking for first years that could be her friends. Luna doesn't need friends per say, but she'd like them. And she's always been quite good at getting what she wants.

 

The Hogwarts Express itself looks just like out of a story book- sleek polished red with black and gold linings- and the inside is no different with its walnut, varnish and brass interior. Despite the fact she arrived early, there's only  a few minutes or so left until they depart. The train is quickly beginning to fill up and after her third wonder round she finds a compartment with one other person in it.

 

"Hello." She says peeking into a compartment. "I'm Luna. Can I sit here?" she doesn't wait for a reply and promptly shoves her suitcase up onto the hatch compartment and sits herself down next to the red-headed girl.

 

"Ginny Weasley." replies the girl, offering her hand which Luna shakes. "I used to have a friend with your name. I don't remember her much but mum said we were good friends. Are you a first year too?"

 

….

 

To say she's excited would be a gross understatement. Ginny's pretty sure she's actually been waiting for this day since she was born. It feels like it. Annoyingly, Ron said she can't sit with Harry, Hermione and he, which makes him kind of a jerk, though she hasn't seen him since they crossed to the platform. Fred and George said she could sit with them and Lee which is… well better than sitting by herself ( _Harry Potter's_ in Ron's compartment so it's a tad hard to beat). Not that this has made any difference. The twins and Lee Jordan have effectively abandoned her. Something about being a girl and too young to go with them.

 

But whatever. Nothing's going to ruin this day for her. Boys are stupid beings anyways.

 

She's just about to take out a snack when the compartment door opens which means the boys are back, she's rolls her eyes about to make sly remark when she notices it's not the boys at all. Instead there's a girl standing there. She's quite small and strangely pretty, with pale hair and skin and unnaturally big eyes, but she carries herself well.

 

"Hello," She says, "I'm Luna. Can I sit here?"

 

Ginny nods, holding it her hand. "Ginny Weasley." And they shake. "I used to have a friend with your name," she continues conversationally, "I don't remember her much but mum said we were good friends. Are you a first year too?"

 

Luna nods, smiling widely, eyes shining. "Yes. I was quite excited when I got my letter though I feel bad for the poor owl having to fly such a distance." She adds. To be honest Ginny's never thought about it before. Perhaps she should treat Errol with a bit more respect, even if he is utterly terrible at his job.

 

"I know. I was literally dying when I got mine. I think it was the happiest, most anticipated moment of my life." She gushes. It's a tad embarrassing but for most wizards and witches she figures it's true so suppose this girl can relate.

 

"Metaphorically."

 

Ginny blinks. "Huh?"

 

To her credit, she at least blushes. "Sorry!  I know what you meant, of course. It's just, you aren't literally dead, you know? So - metaphorically. Or figuratively if you like." She apologises sheepishly. "I really am sorry. Sam always says I correct him too much as well."

 

Ginny just smiles, a little embarrassed too. "It's fine." she replies, flushing.

 

The girl, Luna, has quite a strange accent. Well, not strange per say, but just not from here. Ginny can't quite place it but it's hardly surprising since she's really not that well-travelled herself. But she knows the girl isn't native, she can tell at least that much.

 

"So…" Begins Ginny awkwardly, "Where are you from? I can tell from you accent that you aren't from here."

 

A thoughtful look makes its way across Luna's face and after a second she speaks. "Well, I am actually from here originally. But I've lived abroad for most of my life until now." she finishes, looking satisfied with her answer.

 

"Abroad? Where? My brother Bill lives in Egypt at the moment. He's a curse breaker. Ah- and Charlie, one of my other brothers, lives in Romania. He works with dragons." Ginny isn't sure why she mentions her brothers, to be honest. After all, their achievements aren't hers. Nonetheless, Luna seems impressed which is what she was aiming for, probably.

 

Once again, the compartment door slides open and two of Ginny's brothers step through, shortly followed by Lee Jordan. She can't help but scowl a bit. It's not like she doesn't love or appreciate her brothers but it's just, she liked talking to her new friend and whenever Fred and George are around the conversation is just between those two and everyone else just kind of watches. How and why Lee willingly puts up with it is a mystery to Ginny.

 

She sees them smirk to each other as they take their seats so it's them opposite her and Luna.

 

"And who might this be?" Begins one of them, grinning from ear to ear.

 

"This is Luna," she introduces loudly and deliberately. "she's from overseas." Beside her, Luna gives them a cheery little wave.

 

"Hello." she says, though to be honest she looks more interested in the gizmo's the boys have got in their hands then the conversation. "Are you Ginny's brothers?" asks Luna.

 

"What makes you think that?" begins George (probably).

 

"Could it be our…"

 

"Incredibly good-looks that Ginny's told you about?"

 

Luna giggles politely. "Something like that."

 

"And Lee's adopted by the way." they add together. Internally, Ginny rolls her eyes, albeit fondly.

 

"This is Fred and George, my brothers." Says Ginny a little dismissively. "I've got six of them. I'm the youngest."

 

The conversation in the compartment is a nice, jittery banter which flows well and stops and starts at all the right moments; and suits Ginny perfectly. Her Hogwarts experience is getting off to a great start. She's already made a friend in Luna too, she thinks. Sure she's a bit odd but she's kind and nice and Ginny can tell she's going to be very interesting too, which is perfect.

 

And she's finally on the Hogwarts Express! On her way to Hogwarts!

 

"What house would you like to be in, Ginny?" Asks Luna, after they've finished asking the boys about all the Professors - Luna's already met Professor McGonagall apparently.

 

Ginny smirks proudly and the four of them say "Gryffindor!" at the same time. Because, how could she not be a lion? It's practically in her blood!

 

"Really?" Luna giggles at their joint response but she's nodding her head as though she sees it too. "Why?"

 

"Because… Well, all my family's been Gryffindor. Every Weasley bar that one uncle who's a squib." She shrugs simply, like it's common sense. "We don't really talk about him, though."

 

 "I think you'll make a great Gryffindor." Luna agrees. "But not because you're a Weasley."

 

She feels her face beam happily, "Thanks, I think. What about you?"

 

Luna tilts her head thoughtfully, "Hmm… Probably Ravenclaw or Slytherin." She says.

 

At this, Ginny snorts automatically and she sees the boys begin to look at Luna weirdly.

 

"What is it?" Frowns Luna questioningly.

 

They all exchange glances. It's fine though. Luna seems like a nice enough person so Ginny's pretty sure she's not looking towards Slytherin with its dark history in mind. She's probably a muggleborn if she doesn't know about Slytherin - or rather their reputation. Probably, it's because the textbooks and history books mostly just ignore the bad traits of the houses - not that _Gryffindor_ has any.

 

"Well, Ravenclaws all right, I guess." Mumbles Lee after a moment.

 

"Got a bunch of sticks up their arses though, mind you." continues the twins.

 

"Yeah, a bit boring."

 

Ginny just glares at them and turns to Luna. "Why do you think you'll be in those two?" she asks, trying to ignore the boys. After all, if Luna's new to the wizarding world it's only right Ginny shows her the ropes.

 

Luna shrugs again. "Well Tony and Wanda think I'll be in Ravenclaw. Natasha thinks I'll be in Slytherin. They're my friends from… home, by the way." she nods, still frowning confused. "What's wrong with Slytherin then?"

 

Dramatically as ever, the boys shudder in unison.

 

"Slytherin's churned out the most dark wizards in history. You can't trust 'em."

 

"And they're all a bunch of blood elitists meaning they think pure-blooded folks are better than muggleborns and halfbloods." They finish grimly. "Besides, who'd wanna be in the house of slimy Snape?"

 

Luna nods thoughtfully for a moment though she looks like she wants to argue. There's a pause and she looks at the door. "Is there anyone else joining us?"

 

Confused, she shakes her head, no.

 

But about five seconds later the door slides open to reveal a slightly frazzled Hermione, shortly followed by someone Ginny recognises to be Neville Longbottom.

 

"Have any of you seen Ron and Harry?" she breathes, looking panicked. " I haven't seen either of them on the train yet _and_ I arrived early! Neville's helping me find them, by the way."

 

Very slowly, they all shake their heads.

 

"Ron's my brother and Harry's Harry Potter." Ginny fills in helpfully for Luna.

 

"Well the trains been moving for almost an hour already so they couldn't have gotten off. " says Luna beside her. "Are you sure they got on?"

 

Hermione nods. "Well if you guys are here then they _must_ be here somewhere too." she reasons. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Second year."

 

"I'm Luna, first year." smiles Luna, leaning forward to shake her hand.

 

"Neville Longbottom." waves Neville shyly from behind Hermione.

 

Sighing frustrated, Hermione plops herself down in the spare space next to Ginny, and Luna budges herself along a bit to make room for Neville.

 

"Whatever," pouts Hermione. "We were gonna sit together but it doesn’t really matter, I guess. I'll just yell at them when we get to Hogwarts." she says forlornly. It isn't really a big deal, to be honest, but Ginny can tell she's disappointed by it.

 

….

 

Luna's quite perceptive at these sorts of things. She's always been told that before too. Madame Yelena always told her it was one of her assets; a weapon she could use to bring down other people. But Luna doesn't want to bring down other people anymore. Someone who's going to be her friend (Luna's already decided on this) is feeling unhappy. Which is bad.

 

"Maybe you haven't found them yet because they're going through the train looking for you and you keep missing each other." She suggests cheerfully as she can. "They probably seem like the sort that will look around but not actually ask anyone, which might be why nobody's given you an answer."

 

The girl, Hermione, thinks on this for a second, frowning. "They are actually. How'd you know?"

 

Luna shrugs. "Well I think you’re quite a headstrong girl, Hermione, and you're probably good at taking initiative, right?" She nods. "So usually, though not always, friends that are both like that will clash so it's a rather safe bet to assume your friends are different."

 

"That..." Says Hermione, eyes bright. "Actually makes a lot of sense."

 

Luna nods, "I know. Would you like some Skittles? I have some in my bag." She offers, putting her backpack on her lap and beginning to rummage through it.

 

"Yes please." Hermione says gratefully, relaxing a bit.

 

"What's Skittles?" Ask Fred and George. "Are they muggle things?"

 

"They're muggle sweets." Answers Hermione, reaching for the packet. "My favourites are the red ones."

 

They pass the sweets along and everyone seems relatively happy, even the timid boy called Neville Longbottom who sits beside her.

 

Luna sits there contentedly listening to the loud conversations of the Weasleys, Hermione and Lee, and thinks back to their earlier conversation.

 

Surely, Luna thinks, being in Slytherin can't automatically denote her to being a bad person. It's probably just some stereotype stemming from a few cases, as is most often with these things. And Ravenclaw is the house of wisdom. How could a house which focuses on intelligence possibly be boring? Luna frowns.

 

She wishes it was still another sleep before Hogwarts so she could still consult with Mr Loki for a bit. Not that her house will make that much if a difference to her but she wonders, given her new friends' receptions to her Houses of choosing, if they'd still be friends. Maybe in Ravenclaw, but Slytherin seems a whole different matter, almost like mentioning the name will start a war or something.

 

To be honest, she doesn't really mind what house she's in that much, just as long as she's happy there. And not too bored. But this shouldn't be a problem at a magical school. She supposes it would be better to just not think about it. After all, the decision doesn’t lie with her, and she's always stuck to the general rule that 'worrying means you suffer twice', and it’s probably a good rule to apply in this situation.

 

Luna pops an orange Skittle into her mouth and chews it thoughtfully. She wonders what her Avengers are doing at the moment, if they're worrying about her or missing her. And, after several months of their constant presence suddenly gone, she can truthfully say she misses them.

 

Outside, Scottish moors and heather capped mountains surround them and it's beautiful, it reminds her of that mission she took when she was eight and she had to accompany Madame Yelena and this old man to deliver a package. The scenery was a little different, it had been winter so there'd been snow, but the feeling she gets from it is the same, the same escapism and breath-taking awe.

 

The sun is beginning to set now and there's just about another hour and a half to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT!!!! Before you leave this page pls leave a comment on what you think Luna's house should be with reasons why!! I'm at a bit of an impasse. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> -Mercia.


	8. I hope i'm not my only friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few changes are in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :D also beware, there will be a couple of surprises soon.  
> -Mercia

 

The castle is surrounded by a huge, moat-like lake so they get to Hogwarts by small little row boats that do not need rowing, in groups of five or six, all led by a man who introduces himself as Hagrid, groundskeeper. He seems like a friendly man, though not the brightest, but probably as trustworthy as one can come by.

 

"And that'll be yer wand, Miss Luna." He smiles kindly just as they're about to board their boats, wading through the throngs of first years and handing her that distinctive narrow box with the tiny engraved logo of "Wolfe Wands" at the bottom. "Professor McGonagall told me to give it ta ye. Take good care of it now, 'kay."

 

"Thank you, Mr Hagrid." She replies, pleased. The wand inside is still just a beautiful as she remembers; simple, sleek yet so caringly crafted. Luna smiles and slips it safely into her robe pocket.

 

The lake's black waters beneath the boat lap up against the sides and seem to sparkle, deflecting the light of the moon and their lamps in all direction (it also seems like the perfect breeding ground for aquavirious maggots). She shares her boat with Ginny, two other girls and a boy who looks excited enough to faint. None of them say anything, though, except from incoherent gasps and sighs of awe.

 

Hogwarts is somehow even more magnificent than what is depicted in Luna's books. It stands there regal and firm against the darkening skies, it's magic almost glowing, singing out to her. Luna's not sure if it's the epic scenery or the incredible presence of the castle's own magic that takes her breath away.

 

Luna has to say, in general, she's quite well travelled. However, she's never seen anything like this before.

 

She's almost disappointed when they arrive, except she isn't because they're walking inside.

 

Inside, the castle is toasty and warm, but not too warm. Just right. Almost as though it's been magically charmed to fit to the needs of the individual student, which Luna wouldn't be surprised if it was. The brick wall of the castle is exposed, giving it an aged and historic look, very fitting, and on it hangs many a portraits, each one moving, almost living, in its own two-dimensional world, but somehow able to cross through from frame to frame. They're all, in Luna's opinion, very charming and greet them as they pass. They're different from the moving photo's that way, here they seem to have minds of their own. Also, it looks as though there's a minor nargle infestation so she'll have to be wary.

 

They come to a halt just outside two massive wooden doors, muffled murmurings and chatter coming from within, a familiar face greets them. As per usual (or at least the times Luna has seen her), Professor McGonagall stands their poised, wearing her signature emerald green robes and pointed hat, though these ones seem a little more formal.

 

"Good evening, children. You are about to enter the Great Hall." She says with a some-what seriously, "I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress. Now, start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, whom you will have classes with; share your dorm with; and your free time will be spent in your house common room. At Hogwarts, we have a point system. Your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points.  And the house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the house cup, I wish you all the best, children.  Furthermore, I would like to say… Welcome to Hogwarts, your home for the next seven years." She gives them all a gentle smile and turns around to face the doors, resting her hand on the knob.

 

Luna shifts her feet a little, not nervous but excited. She can tell Ginny's feeling both though so she reaches for her hand and gives it a small squeeze.

 

"You'll be fine." she whispers to her helpfully and Ginny chuckles back, nervously. "And even if you're not a Gryffindor, any other house is just as good. I think you'll be just fine."

 

"Right." Says Ginny, managing a smile - just. She squeezes Luna's hand back. "Even if I'm _not_ Gryffindor... It can't be that bad." She's still trembling a little so Luna takes her other hand with hers and clasps them together. "Just as long as we're _not_ Slytherin."

 

"Hmm."

 

Right. Maybe. Who knows? Luna smiles back and fights back a frown, choosing not to comment on this.

 

A minute later, Professor McGonagall half-turns back to face them, twisting the doorknob slowly. "Right then. It's about time for us to go in. Line up everyone."

 

The Great Hall is perhaps the greatest part of Hogwarts (though she still has much to see) and Luna supposes this might be the reason for its namesake. Certainly the moving photographs of the Great Hall she's seen in books do not show truly how magical the place is. She shivers at the might of it all.

 

 It's lit up by hundreds of floating candles dotted about the room with heliopaths that dance in and out of the flickering flames, hovering over four long tables with gleaming gold dishes, cutlery and its students, and a large table for teachers. Silvery translucent ghosts float idly ahead, chatting with each other or students or teachers and when Luna looks up sees the famous ceiling which doesn't look like a ceiling at all. It's hard to tell where the walls end and where they night sky and its infinite number of stars begin, but it almost feels like the rest of the hall is the illusion against the blackness instead of the other way around.

 

Luna loves beautiful things, and this is one of them. Perhaps she could learn how to do it back home at the Facility… though she can't forget about the many laws surrounding under-aged magic.

 

As Professor McGonagall brings them to an orderly stop, the thousand voices in the hall die down. Then, silently, she places a rather worn and old looking hat on a wooden stool just a little in front of the teachers' table, and stands back. Waiting.

 

Everyone in the room seems to be waiting too, so Luna watches curiously for what happens next. They never disclose it in her books so she'll just have to see.

 

Then the hat twitches, seeming to magically awaken itself. At the bottom of the hat, near the rim, a rip opens wide like a mouth and a croaky, slightly off key voice comes from within the hat - it begins to sing! (Luna almost laughs out loud. It's the strangest thing Luna's perhaps ever seen, which is saying a lot.)

 

_"If you don't enjoy this song,_

_You are not obliged to listen_

_But as the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_You'll trust in my decision._

 

_Ne'er a student has passed through_

_These gates without trying me on_

_For I'll never make a mistake with you_

_Nor will I sort you wrong_

 

_For Gryffindor, I'll search you_

_For chivalry and nerve._

_Or for Hufflepuff, a kindness_

_and a justice that will serve_

_Maybe I'll see Slytherin_

_And find you ambitious and resourceful_

_Or discover Ravenclaw_

_With wit and wisdom in hatfuls, ha!_

 

_I've done this job for centuries_

_So try me on! Do not fear,_

_For I'll seek your true selves and sort you_

_Without judgement or leer_

 

_But take heed in what I have to say_

_Before I end my tune,_

_Your Hogwarts house should not de_ fine

_Your future, friendships or truths_."

 

As soon as the Hat finishes the last note, the whole Hall bursts into a roaring applause which sounds both genuine (from the Professors) and slightly ironic (from the pupils). It's quite a fair way to sort them, Luna decides. If it's like this, she shouldn't have to worry about being sorted into the wrong house, not that there is one, though.

 

Professor McGonagall steps forward once more, clearing her throat. "When I call your name from the register, you will sit on the stool and put on the Hat. Then, it will sort you and you will join your respective houses." she says before pulling out a long piece of parchment, the register probably. "Abbot, Chris."

 

Slowly, a blond haired boy walks up from the back, smiling nervously. The Sorting hat barely touches his head before it calls out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the boy in question eagerly makes his way to the table decorated in yellow and black accompanied by hoots and cheers.

 

"Creevey, Colin." Gets called up next and Luna recognises him as the excited boy she shared her boat with. He practically bounces up the steps and onto the stool, hands fidgeting not with nerves but with pent up energy. It seems like Gryffindor's a popular house because as soon as the hat's on his head his starts mouthing something which looks like "Please, Gryffindor", and luckily enough, Gryffindor is what the Hat shouts half a minute later. Colin Creevey almost skips to the red and gold table (he does manage to stop himself though).

 

Then it's a confident boy named "Crowe, Harper" who quickly composes himself and almost struts his way to the Hat. It only takes a second or two before he's sorted into Slytherin and Luna gets to see where the house's bad reputation comes from. Unlike the rest of the houses, they seem to eye him up for a second before cheering and accepting him in. The welcome is not cold, in fact it's just as warm, but it looks as though each person conducts some sort of mental assessment of him in their head. Almost as though he might not be worthy.

 

Or perhaps as though figuring out his niche or place in the house.

 

About two thirds of Slytherin have way too many Wrackspurts though. Of course, there are a some members in the other houses too with the same problem and almost everyone in the school have the odd few including the Weasleys but that's not uncommon. It's just particularly in Slytherin, there seems to be an infestation.

 

The name _Lovegood_ won't be far down on the list so she shouldn't have to wait too long. Only about twenty to twenty-five more names get called out; about seven Ravenclaws, four Slytherins, five Gryffindors and four Hufflepuffs.

 

Then, finally (though Luna wasn't feeling particularly impatient, it was starting to get a bit repetitive) Professor McGonagall says her name.

 

"Lovegood, Luna." She says, not looking up from the list.

 

For some reason, next to her, Luna feels Ginny still. She's not even trembling anymore. Luna turns her head to look at her, about to let go. And Ginny stares straight at her. Ginny stares straight at her and doesn't let her go, locking their eyes together, fixed.

 

For once, Luna struggles to look away.

 

" _Lovegood_." Ginny says after a moment, her voice is thick and quivering. "Your name's Luna _Lovegood_?"

 

Luna's not often confused and she doesn't like being confused - at least not in things involving real people (because _some_ confusion is what makes things so interesting - in Luna's opinion). She nods once. "Yes, that's correct. What is it?"

 

"Miss Lovegood?" From the front, Professor McGonagall calls her name again and Luna lets go, throwing Ginny a quick, small smile as she leaves.

 

Then, carefully, she puts on the Hat. Her mind scrunches itself up instinctively, as soon as she feels the intrusion.

 

Even still, she hears the voice in her head on the outskirts of her mind.

 

_"Oh, this is surprising!"_ It almost sounds pleased. _"It's not every day I get to sort someone with such gifted Occlumency. I'm honoured!"_

 

_"What's Occlumency?"_

 

_"And you're even able to think clearly enough to answer me whilst withholding your mind. Well done!"_

 

Luna frowns _. "It's not occlumency, it's just something Mr Loki- my friend- taught me."_ She replies stubbornly _._

 

" _Tricky little thing, aren't you?"_ the Hat teases, and though it's on her head, Luna can tell it's smiling.

 

" _Of course."_ she replies mentally _, "It wouldn't be very fun if it wasn't, right?"_

 

_"True, true."_ It allows, clearly amused. " _But you know… you're going to have to let me into your mind if I'm going to sort you correctly."_

 

_"Are you sure?"_

 

_"Quite sure, dear."_

 

Luna thinks about it for a second, she's wasting everyone's time and she'll have to get it over with anyways. " _Oh all right, then."_ she says but not quite surrendering her mind to it yet. " _But I ought to warn you; you're not going to like what you see, Mr or Mrs Sorting Hat. And you can't tell anyone what you see either."_

 

The Sorting Hat gives a pealing laugh, " _I'm sure I've seen worse, though I can't make any promises."_

 

She shakes her head, _"You have to."_

 

It hesitates, seemingly trying to reason with itself. _"Fine. Promise."_ And though it's a hat, albeit a magical hat, Luna can feel it's reluctance. She won't compromise anything though.

 

_"Good."_ she says at last. And then, layer by layer, she strips away her mental barriers and reveals her mind, bare.

 

The Hat takes at least a full minute to sift through everything, what she suspects is her whole life. During this time he says nothing, completely silent, the solemnness growing darker and heavier with each passing second. Luna can see it all too. It's a strange sensation, reminding her briefly of her sessions with Wanda or Mr Loki, though this is more chaotic and magical. Sure, she can consciously see the hundreds of faces in the Hall, watching with either curiosity or boredom or excitement, but at the forefront of her mind she sees these 'defining moments', even ones she hadn't remembered existed:

 

Her earliest memories with mummy and daddy… Mr Loki leaving and her first time truly seeing the world… her trip to Sweden… training at the Academy… discovering her magic… meeting Wanda… her first mission… killing that pitiful pet kitten… her first human _kill_ (this particular memory seems to elongate deliberately, the sorting hat lingers on it with a mixture of shock and deep weighing sadness and Luna feels herself physically flinch and her mind almost recoils completely)… learning the truth… her other missions but this time laid deep in conscience and guilt… the panic of escaping her prison…

 

She's in so deep that when she finally emerges back to the present she finds her eyes wet with tears, she quickly wipes them

 

_"So…"_ she thinks awkwardly after a moment, " _what will you choose?"_

 

It doesn't respond for a moment so Luna waits patiently.

 

" _You're a brave girl, Miss Lovegood. And a kind girl. And a clever girl. And a cunning, resourceful girl."_ It begins seriously. " _And you're quite right in your previous prediction that I wouldn't like what I'd see. Quite right."_

 

Luna gives a small, almost light-hearted smile. " _I usually am."_

 

_"I know. I know. No student that ever tries me on is the same, of course, but I've never encountered one quite like you. You've had quite the childhood yet I can see you're still… good. You're still a child Miss Lovegood, don't forget that."_

 

She shrugs, unsure of what to say to that. _"I suppose so."_ she amends carefully, she's not going to argue when it already knows she disagrees anyways.

 

_"You are."_ It insists. _"No matter what you've done."_

 

_"I've killed people, you mean. You're allowed to say this, you know. It isn't like it's a particularly sensitive topic to me, after all, it was my job for most of my life."_ She says this straightforwardly, unflinching. Madame Yelena always said she'd a good grasp on her emotions and it wouldn't do to be dishonest in this sort of situation.

 

It sighs. " _Yes that… but anyways, a decision must be made. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, you know. Your mind is very curious, very intelligent… But then again it could be Slytherin. I'm sure you'd succeed brightly there. You could be great."_

 

" _Yes well, greatness isn't something I particularly aspire for, you see. And I value wisdom a lot but I don't value it above everything."_

 

" _I know. But, greatness is not the only form of ambition, you know, and where you rank your values of wisdom does not make you value it any less."_

 

Luna nods _, "That's very wise of you to say."_

 

 

_"Thank you!"_ the hat replies with returned enthusiasm before making some rather unnecessary humming sounds, probably to emphasise its deep thinking.

 

  _"Do you have a preference, Miss Lovegood?"_

 

_"If I did, you'd already know."_ she replies earnestly.

 

_"Hmm…"_

 

Patiently, Luna waits. Everyone seems to be giving her their full attention now from the waterworks and the astounding amount of time this is taking. Even Professor McGonagall looks a little irritated.

 

_"Even if you do not understand my decision now, you will. Though, sometimes I still think they sort too soon."_

 

Luna nods, for once unsure.

 

Then, with a booming voice, aloud this time, the Sorting Hat announces the word: "SLYTHERIN!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave review with your thoughts and maybe leave a kudos :)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Also i hope you liked my sorting hat song ;P
> 
> -Mercia


	9. The Kids Who Didn't Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Weasley has her best friend. What more does she need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all thought i was dead.  
> yup... im terrible and i suck at writing. pls lower ur expectations.
> 
> PS. PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. IM TOO SENSITIVE. I AM A SOFT MARSHMALLOW AND I CRY

Across the room, Luna catches Ginny's eye and smiles cheerfully, hopefully, at her. Everyone else is feasting but Ginny picks at her food like she doesn't know how to eat. It worries her.

 

It worries her even more when her smile is returned with a scowl.

 

….

 

Ginny wakes up to cherry scented, sunlit rooms with ebony bedposts and sunny coloured sheets. And groans (but she wants to sob). This is real. She'd almost forgotten. She's not supposed to be here. Wasn't she _supposed_ to have woken up in a room with majestic red sheets with golden seams?

 

Because Ginny doesn't wake up in the first year, girls Gryffindor dorms like she's should. And house colour doesn't run in blood, no matter how red her hair is.

 

Because Ginny Weasley wakes up in Hufflepuff. How… pathetic.

 

Sure the 'puffs are a nice lot and all, but that's all anyone ever hears about them. Nice. Good. Alright. Fair.

 

Last night was supposed to be the best of her life. She thinks it might've been the worst.

 

When the sorting hat had spoken to her, the sense of dread was there but surely… Gryffindor was for her, right? It was in her blood. As it is for all Weasleys. Like a birth-right.

 

 _"You have a keen sense of justice, Miss Weasley."_ It had said. It had mentioned justice in the song too but she hadn't been certain which house it had referred to.

 

 _"And plenty of loyalty. A hard worker."_ Those traits had been easy enough to define.

 

_"But you're just another Weasley, I see. Your thirst to be with your family is great. You've got an instinct to protect those you care about the most."_

 

It had been a toss-up,  she'd hoped. And she'd hoped it'd choose family.

 

The sorting hat had shouted _"HUFFLEPUFF"_ and Ginny had found herself petrified. The hall was not silent but filled with barely concealed whispers an murmurings. It made Ginny want to run away but she didn't. Perhaps, she'd thought, if she stayed there long enough, the hat would apologise, say it had been a mistake. Of course she's a Gryffindor, how could she be anything else?!

 

Eventually Professor McGonagall had told her to move on and a slow, awkwardly polite applause had begun to fill the hall. Ginny fought off stinging eyes and braced her shoulders. When she'd managed to sit down, those around her regarded her with confusion but also wariness because nobody had been quite sure what the hell just happened. She hadn't met anyone's gazes for the rest of the feast.

 

It’s almost breakfast now, but all Ginny wants to do is stay in bed in spite of her empty tummy. She probably won't work up an appetite ever again. What's the point anyways? Sure she could have it worse. She could have woken up in the Dungeons surrounded by green and silver and evil little snakes. "As long as we're not in Slytherin" She'd told Luna yesterday. She almost snorts. Look how great that turned out,

 

"Hey Tom." she writes, pulling out her diary and quill from beneath her pillow.

 

" **Hello, Ginny. Is the feast over? It took longer than I expected**." replies Tom in his neat, loopy cursive.

 

"sorry," she sighs, pausing a little. What if Tom hates her or thinks she's pathetic? He wouldn't be wrong but… "It's the next day now, actually. It just forgot. Sorry."

 

**"That's alright, Ginny. We all make mistakes. Just don't do it again."**

 

"thanks tom."

 

 **"How's Gryffindor treating you? Are your brothers well? Have you made any new friends yet?"** At this, Ginny stops. Tom's going to be so disappointed. He'll ask her to give him to someone more worthy!

 

**"Ginny… Ginny, what's wrong? Why is there water on my pages? Ginny…?"**

 

"Sorry." she scribbles quickly. "I'll go get a tissue."

 

**"Ginny, are you crying?"**

 

She slams the book shut. Tom definitely hates her. Or he will. It’s not like she hates her housemates in Hufflepuff (she is one herself after all), but there'd always been some sort of superiority that other houses, even _Slytherin_ , had had, like they'd passed some sort of criteria - a test perhaps - on her very being. And Lady Hufflepuff had said that she'd "take the rest".

 

That's it.

 

That's all she is now, "the rest." Just this year's leftovers.

 

Guiltily she flips the book back open, hurriedly writing something about getting ready for breakfast, ignoring Tom's worried exclamations. He's a good friend to her. Her best friend.

 

 **"You can trust me, you know."** he says at last.

 

"Bye, Tom."

 

Ginny doesn't talk to any of the girls in her dorm. They seem nice enough, it's just… exhausting, and she doesn’t feel like it. Maybe later.

 

As she makes her way to the table (the Hufflepuff table, her table), she sees Luna Lovegood catch her eye. No. Just because Ginny's not as Gryffindor as she once thought she was doesn’t take away from the fact that Lovegood's been a slimy Slytherin all this time. Promptly enough, the warm smile she's sent is ignored and Ginny turns quite deliberately away and sits down, ignoring her brothers as well.

 

Somehow, Ginny is both hungry and not hungry at the same time. The food makes her stomach flip over and churn, but her mouth is watering from the scent of perfectly fried eggs, grilled bacon and sausages which is both delectable and slightly nauseating all at once. It’s rather confusing actually. Nevertheless, she's got a big day today, so slowly Ginny nibbles on a bit of toast with chocolate spread and takes small sips of her pumpkin juice.

 

At the other side of the hall, she hears a rather large commotion going on. Curiously, she turns and, with a jolt, recognises her mother's livid voice.

 

A howler. Her brother has a howler. It's not that much of a shock, really, when she hears what Ron and Harry have done, of course they'd get a howler. But it does sting when the letter turns to her across the hall and says  "Ginny, dear, why haven't you written yet? You did say you'd write before bed. Well, make sure to write us tonight. Have fun in Gryffindor! We miss you so much."

 

There's a wet kiss sound before the letter tears itself to shreds. Nobody says anything but Professor Sprout meets her eye and casts her a sympathetic glance. She looks way quickly. How could she understand? She's the head of house. She's _proud_ to be in Hufflepuff for God's sake! Hair from behind her ear gets untucked and Ginny lets it hide her face like a curtain. She wants to run but somehow she knows that's what's expected of her and she won't give anyone the satisfaction.

 

Her body tenses up and she clenches her fists and eats as slowly and calmly as possible. There's time to wallow later, not in front of the whole school.

 

According to her timetable, the first lesson she has today is flying with the Gryffindors and the thought of seeing the house she should be in makes a deep, heavy feeling weigh down in her chest. What if they look down on her? Or what if they laugh? She hasn't made any friends yet so she doesn't think anyone will be there to defend her if that happens. Even if she did have friends, they still wouldn't. They're only 'puffs after all.

 

When breakfast is over she has around half an hour each to collect her things from her room and find her next class, which shouldn't be too hard given it's outside. It shouldn't be. But as soon as she steps out into the sunny lit common room, filled with bright warmth and fragrant floral smells, Ginny feels her throat constrict and tighten and _\- God_ \- none of this seems worth it. She just wants to run. She shouldn't be here.

 

The girls dormitory bathrooms are a quick escape. Everyone wants to be prepared and on time for the first class of the year so nobody comes in, which Ginny takes advantage of. She locks herself in one of the stalls just in case, and lets hot, shameful, fat tears river down her eyes and drip down her hands. They don't seem to stop. Ginny almost doesn't want them to.

 

No wonder she's not in Gryffindor if all she's gonna do is sit in the toilets and cry like a baby.

 

The sorting hat wasn't wrong after all. It doesn't matter that she's a Weasley. Only the braves go in Gryffindor. And she's a 'puff. Leftovers.

 

What's mum and dad gonna think? They'll be disappointed, surely, but they'll be nice about it. Say they'll love her and be proud of her in spite of her status. Pitied. Ginny doesn’t want that. She doesn't want to be loved _in spite_ of something. But she can't change it. This is her failure. They'll be quietly disappointed. It'll break their hearts.

 

Eventually, Ginny leaves her stall and stalks slowly out. And stops. She looks long and hard at herself in the mirror. Eyes red and scratchy and nose snotty, it's obvious what she's just spent her time doing. Her violently red hair clashes weirdly with her yellow and black tie and it looks kinda disgusting. She's worn her brothers' ties before, just to see what it felt like, and decides the Gryffindor red and gold is much more suited to her.

 

Without even realising, her hands are already scrambling to undo the knot and she pulls it of roughly, chucking it to the cold, wet bathroom tiles with all her might. She wants to burn it. She doesn't though, because that’s expensive and she doesn’t want to get into trouble for starting a fire and upset her parents even more and she doesn't know the spell for fire.

 

By the time Ginny makes it to the pitches, books for her next classes in hand she already knows she's late. Class has started. Gee what a great way to start the term! She tries to slip in quietly, unnoticed, but Madame Hooch's gaze finds hers immediately and Ginny squirms beneath it.

 

"How nice it is of you to finally grace us with your presence, Miss Weasley." She says loudly and around forty sets of eyes settle on her. She cringes. Suddenly flying doesn't seem so exciting anymore.

 

Ginny doesn't say anything, just looks down at the floor, wishing to be anywhere but here. The lesson proceeds and Ginny's been flying before so she's quite good but Madame Hooch doesn't praise her so she's nothing special really.

 

She has potions with Slytherin and Ginny avoids Luna's smile and forgets to pay attention to the drone of Professor Snape's voice rambling about the superiority of potions.

 

Herbology with Ravenclaws who live up to their reputation of know-it-alls and honestly talking about plants, however magical, really isn't that riveting.

 

Then lunch in the Great Hall where nobody is really talking to her cos she's already lost them points by being late.

 

Transfiguration with Ravenclaws.

 

Charms with Gryffindors.

 

The whole day is wholly exhausting yet unsatisfying. Most of it is spent trying to dismiss the hollow feeling curling up in her stomach than reveling in the wonders of magic.

 

There's a good hearty lasagna for dinner with rolls of buttery garlic bread and raspberry jelly for dinner. Ginny stuffs herself uncaringly with it and pays no regard when her body's full.

 

" _Hi mum and dad,_

_I miss you too. Hogwarts is great!_

_Love from,_

_Ginny."_

 

**"Ginny. Are you finally going to tell me what's been bothering you."**

 

"Okay."

 

**"…Well?"**

 

"Tom, I'm I didn’t"

 

**"Yes?"**

 

"I'm hu"

 

"Not Gryffindor. I'm not Gryffindor"

 

"Tom?"

 

"Tom?"

 

"???"

 

**"Oh."**

 

"Yeah."

 

**"Then what?"**

 

**"Ginny, I'm not going to judge you. I'm your best friend no matter what. I'll always care about you. You could be a squib for all I care. Or a Hufflepuff. The point is, I'm your friend. You can tell me everything."**

 

"Yeah."

 

**"Yes what?"**

 

"You guessed correctly."

 

**"You're a squib???? But you got your letter and"**

 

"No, the other one."

 

**"Oh."**

 

**"Ah… Ginny that doesn't change anything. You can still be a brilliant witch in spite of a few failings. You're so much better than this, I know it. I'm still your best friend you'll never have to worry about that. You have me after all. I'll make sure you'll make them regret every sorting you with those duffers."**

 

"Thanks Tom… but I don't think we shouldn't talk about them like that. It isn’t nice."

 

**"Ginny, I know you’re thinking it too. You're better than them. They don't deserve you. You have potential. You can do great things. You can let yourself be weighed down by trivialities such as whether it's nice or not to recognize those that are below you."**

 

"It just makes me uncomfortable."

 

**"And that's what got you into this mess. You're too kind Ginny. You need to realise your worth before the rest of them drag you down. You're kind. And that's fine. But I'm your best friend, I know you. You're much too good to be any 'Puff."**

 

"Really?"

 

**"Yes. I know all about these things. All you have to do is follow my lead and you'll be on your path to greatness."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sucky??? ik. but anyways. i hope you enjoyed it. i love you for sticking with me. thank you all so much im so grateful. <3 <3 You're all so so so precious to me  
> -Mercia


	10. *IMPORTANT NOTICE* (also im alive yay.) +theres a new chapter. Kinda. I mean there's actual writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read pls. I'm not abandoning. I'm just changing the format so it's important u read. Thanks and sorryyyyy
> 
> Also ther is a bit of an unfinished chapter just as an incentive to read this damned thing because I too, tend to skip authors notes

Okay so. Where do I begin... this is a very long overdue author's note. Just it be clear I AM STiLL GOING TO CONTINUE THIS.

Basically when I started this verse it was just to have Luna, my favourite character from Harry Potter to interact with the MCU my favourite fandom. And then because it took me so long to churn out content I just forgot what the plan was originally

So it just turned into this monster with plot. Plot in the Harry Potter Universe.

I did not intend it to really change much about HP central plot. Maybe it would change some marvel stuff but other than that not really

. So yeah.

What I'm saying is, I want to go back to that. So over the course of this year, I'm probably going to do some edits of the chapters in this particular fic. Just to that I can round it off as complete. Then I'll probably start posting again in the usual style.

Things that will be kept in this verse canon:

Hufflepuff! Ginny

Slytherin! Luna

Luna still stays over at the avengers during summer. At least that's the plan.

Luna and Ginny still become friends (kind of spoilers but obviously.)

Things in actual canon that this verse will likely not touch:

Ginny still opens the chamber of secrets.

That whole plot is the same except with hufflepuff Ginny.

One of the reasons I wanted Ginny in hufflepuff is because in canon Ginny was isolated, if she had Luna she wouldn't be, so hufflepuff makes her isolated again. Tom still fucks her mind up. Most other things in Harry potter canon.

Though there may still be a few small changes, the overarching plot is same.

In mcu, civil war never happens (because they really fucked up tony's character ugh)

Because ppl die all the time, Tchalla still becomes king. Idk how relevant that would be but still. Most of black panther is canon

. I'm undecided about ragnarok

. Dr strange never happens because Idk much about It, I tried to stomach 5 minutes of it and couldn't. So yeah. Ughh

So yeah, now u know

**TL;DR?  This verse will likely revert back to being oneshots dipping into both how Luna's story changing, changes aspects of MCU and HP. Not in big ways, but in ways I'd still like to think matter. (Although sometimes I regret making it so complicated and wish Luna never got kidnapped because damnit then we'd have happy Loki and happy people just in general. Idk. But oh well)**

Okay thanks :D for reading this :D Now ONTO THE WRITING WHICH I WILL PROBABLY TAKE DOWN ONCE I FEEL THIS HAS ACHIEVED ITS PURPOSE!!! ....

 

**You are what you Love (not who loves you)**

Despite the connotations of the word "dungeon", the Slytherin Dungeons are surprisingly warm and not cold at all. There's a slight breeze drafting through which only serves as a cool relief.

....

When Luna first steps into the Slytherin common room, with her wonderfully excited yet uppity peers at her heels (really this combination of traits is quite humorous), it appears she has been cursed to a life with colour blindness, fated to only see the murky forest green and gleaming silver which surround her.

She blinks twice just to check.

Nope, still the same.

Upon further inspection, she finds there is some variations, albeit only small details such as a few brass and gold trinkets, the many books lying around in a purposefully careless manner that could only be decorative, and a few stones in the wall are black. Why even the lighting is tinted the slightest green. Vaguely, she finds herself admiring the House's commitment to its colours.

Behind her, there gushed speak of returning gossip and awed murmurs dim and the clump if students part to make way. Luna slips in wisely behind.

Their head of House, Luna presumes, wades his way through to the front, just two metres away from Luna. A tired looking middle aged man, who looks as though he's been in a constant state of irritation since birth. She smiles pleasantly at him.

"Good evening students, first years and returning students alike. Welcome. For those of you who are returning, you are dismissed. Please head to you assigned dormitories. First years and prefects, please stay behind." He says all this in a low monotonous drawl and Luna even has to call on a little of her training to stop from giggling. It's ridiculously proper. (Somewhere near the side of her mind - upper left probably - she shivers, the tone reminding her of a different life of compliance.)

She's hyperaware that both students and teacher are uncomfortable in the situation, if the scowl and stiff posture are anything to go by, and wonders briefly how such a man chose this mind of career path.

Hmm. How peculiar.

His mind has something as well, like a barrier or a shield of sorts, enough to ward off any wrackspurts certainly, though she's not sure what exactly its main function is. It's neat though, but it makes her wonder what could possibly make a simple school teacher so wary.

"Welcome," he begins slowly, clearly enunciating each syllable, "to Slytherin House. My name is Professor Snape, and you will address me as such. I am your head of house. It is my job to oversee anything and everything that goes on within this house." There is a slight, clearly deliberate pause and Luna sees his gaze wash over them all, scrutinizing each one. All adults are the same, after all, even the nice ones. He's trying to pick out the remarkable ones, the unremarkable ones and the ones that will make trouble. To be honest, Luna's not really sure which one she wants to appear as, with new beginnings and all, perhaps she just wants to look like herself.

His eyes meet hers and twitch. "Now, let me make one thing clear; within your dorms and this room, you are free to say or do whatever you please. That is your business as long as it does not bother me. However, outside you will act civil. You are not to humiliate or curse or do any of the sort to your fellow house members. That is not what Slytherin is for. You have a reputation and a tradition to uphold. You will at with respect and loyalty towards each Slytherin and not dilly-dally like some foolish Gryffindor. And, if I hear of anyone disobeying this… there will be consequences."

The room seems strangely colder now, and darker. The girl standing next to Luna shivers, and Luna holds back a small chuckle. They really do take the values seriously, don’t they? She isn’t scared like she knows he wants them to be, it's just a little bit of fun. It'll be interesting. Besides, wizards even with all their backwards culture, do have laws against this so there's not much he can do.

He doesn’t speak to much after that. Just perfectly concise lines, overused and filled with underlying contempt. Yes, she can tell he really doesn't like this job. It's amusing and sad.

Next the prefects introduce themselves. There are two per house apparently. The girl, Sylvia Fawley she says, is thin-lipped and prim and tight-backed. Her golden hair is curled and tousled perfectly as though she hasn’t just sat through an eight hour train ride. It's everything Madame Yelena taught them not to be, only to pretend.

It's weird seeing her. And she can tell a lot of the other girls around her want to be just like her. It's rather different from what the muggle girls aspire to be - at least from what she knows of today's muggles, which isn't a lot, just the important things.

The other prefect, a boy who goes by Damien Piccari, is a little more relaxed. He's smirking a bit and his weight is shifted to one foot, the epitome of someone who knows what he wants and how to get it. Whilst that isn’t necessarily a bad thing, it can be when one doesn’t actually know what they want and she gets that from him too. From the way his eyes shift a little too consciously, and how his trousers are pulled up a little too high. It’s a very careful bravado, and it seems to be working on just about everybody else, maybe even himself. Except maybe Professor Snape, if the sneer is anything to go by.

Luna's dorm is the second dorm to the left, one of two first year dorms. It's pretty spacious and has a little more colour variations, most if the green being a more turquoise sea green than the rich emerald in the common rooms. There are three windows that, just like in the common rooms, look out to the lake that they crossed just mere hours ago, with lush velvet curtains draped aqaround it, and a polished looking ensuite bathroom though this doesn't interest Luna too much.

She shares her room with four other girls, for there are five poster-beds, five trunks, five storage units, five chairs and five girls the filter into the room. It's been a few months since Luna last shared her sleeping quarters, thought four others will likely be different from forty others.

For some reason, they all know each other already, it seems, or they at least know of each other. So, Luna's met with a rather strange mixture of upturned noses and curious stares, to which Luna returns with enthusiasm.

Luna is the first to break the silence if only that she grows bored of it and she doesn't want to scare the poor girls.

The introductions are short and not unpleasant but Luna hears the word "mudblood" thrown around a few times and frowns. She know what the word means and the connotations of it. But she also doesn't feel like debugging her past to some people she's just met.

"You shouldn't say that, you know." She scolds lightly, just controlled enough to make them wary, "I'm not a muggleborn for your information, and there's nothing wrong if I was. Supremacist views are very unbecoming, I've heard."

Apparently, the mention of any kind of label can silence them, which is true enough in the muggle world too, Luna knows, and she's relieved the same can be applied here. The girls mutter to themselves with blushed faces and scumbled excuses.

Bigotry isn't an inherit thing, it's taught and learned. It isn't truly their fault but it also doesn’t mean they shouldn't be held accountable. There's not much difference to the muggle world. They are not even two different worlds perhaps, rather one world with different people's but similar values.

It's unsurprising and unrefreshing, but Luna's hopeful and clever enough to hope she might change it, at least in her dormmates.

As she settles down for the night and unpacks her things, careful to lay out the charms for repelling nargles, she thinks and lays still. The sounds of sleepy breathing keeps the room in a quiet calm and Luna gazes up at the ceiling above her bed. The rest are asleep.

With slow practiced movements, Luna takes her rope and loops it around her wrist. It still feels comforting this.

And she's not stupid, far from that really, she knows it isn't the healthiest thing. But it works, and it's the only thing so far that she's found works. Anywau, Natasha doesn't need it, she's pretty sure, so she'll probably get over it. Eventually.

Her eyes flutter closed and she lets her body descend into sleep and Mr Loki's voice greets her with his usual drawl, only a little more curious and perhaps excited?

She grins.

….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please actually comment on this chapter so I know (a) if ppl still read this, (b) if people have read and understood what my plans are for this verse, and (c)Idk I just want to feel validated. 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient and understanding. :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comment below if you liked it or not! I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> \- Mercia xx


End file.
